Am I Still Dreaming?
by Weegie-Queegie
Summary: Dreams have been taking over Bella Swan's life for the past couple of months, but now that Edward is back, will they be gone? What happens when everything seems to be perfect, it gets ripped away from her again? BxE of course, R&R!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is pretty much the role play between me and my friend Levi, and due to the fact I was bored one day, complied into a story. Because what it became is nothing what we dreamed up in the beginning. It's now a 1346 replied roleplay, and still growing might I add. It starts off being the first night after Edward and Bella came back from Volterra. Here's a little prologue poem to start us off.**

I Dream

By Roxanna Stanton

I dream of you coming back to me

I dream of you touching me

I dream of you contacting me

I dream of you holding me

I dream of you loving me

I dream for your attention

I dream of you laying next to me

I dream of hearing your whispers in the dark

I dream of you kissing me

I dream of you telling me you love me

I'm sorry I loved you

I'm sorry I hurt you

I'm sorry I never gave you the happiness you deserve

I'm sorry for your pain and agony

I'm sorry for all the fighting

I'm sorry I lied

I'm sorry I broke your heart.

Please just come back to me.

**Author's Note: Very Edward and Bella right? I just search up dream poems and after looking through perhaps, five, I found this. It reminded me so much of this. Anyways, from both myself and Levi, we hope you enjoy!**


	2. The First Night

**Author's Note: The conversation that started this. Levi asked me if I wanted to role play. I said sure, have a plot? She said no, but she would like to do something with the books. I agreed, and suggested doing it right after New Moon. She agreed and that was the start of Am I still Dream?**

Chapter One: The First Night.

"'Night Dad!" Bella called from the top of the stairs. Her damp hair hung round her face. The old sweats and t-shirt covered her body. Turning to face her bedroom door she paused for a moment, still unsure wether this was all a dream or not. Her slender hand reached out for the handle and turned it. The door swung open silently on its hinges and stopped with a quiet 'thump' as it hit the wall. Smiling slightly to herself she headed through the doorway and into the room, closing the door behind herself. She sat on the edge of the bed. Her fingers playing with a strand of her hair as she lightly bit her bottom lip, waiting for him to arrive, if he was actually here.

Edward smiled to himself as he climbed up towards Bella's window, hearing Charlie huffing a goodnight to his daughter. It was his first time going to her bedroom after hours since he had returned. Bella had seemed to take his return well. He was sure she would be upset with him, but it was almost like things were back to normal. He climbed into the window and turned to her bed were she laid. He smiled as she played with her damp hair, her bright chocolate brown eyes as beautiful as ever. He pulled his hand through his messy bronze hair and looked at her, waiting for a reaction from her.

"Hi." he said quietly, enough for her to hear him though. She flinched slightly, really not expecting him to be here. She hadn't been paying attention to anything except her thoughts. Turning her head to look into the familiar liquid gold eyes, and that perfectly angular face, a smile spread across her face.

"Hey." She whispered, blinking once or twice. She took a deep breath, taking in another lungful of his scent. Her eyes scanned his face again, as she reached up slowly to run a hand over the hard, silky skin of his cheek. Edward smiled her favorite crooked smile and wrapped his arms around her. He lowered his lips to her head, and smelled her sweet flowery scent.

"I'm never ever leaving you again. You don't understand how much I've missed this. Missed you." he told her, hugging her for a few more moments. He moved his head back so he could see her face, still smiling crookedly. His golden eyes quivered with happiness as he played with a few strands of her hair.

"I think I have a pretty good understanding." She half smiled, her fingers running down his arm as she looked up at him. She knew he meant what he said, but she couldn't believe it, not yet. Her eyes looked into his for a moment, her worries shining in them, before she looked away. "I missed you too. More than you know."

"I know. And I understand that I probably did something that could leave you to killing yourself." He said hugging her tighter. He let go, just for a moment. He grabbed her hand and lead her to her bed. He sat down and looked up at her.

"I hope you know I'm breaking the rules right now. Well.. maybe not. He said never walk through that door again. I technically didn't get in through the door." He grinned, patting the spot next to him for her to sit down. She smiled slightly and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, He wrapped his arm around her in response, looking down at her on his shoulder.

"I hope you know I don't care." she said quietly. She glanced upwards, "Why did you do it?" she asked, a slight frown creasing her brow. She would have cried - her eyes burned longing to shed their nonexistent tears - but she had no tears left to cry. Her thoughts had drifted back to that afternoon, when he'd said the single worst thing he could ever have said.

"I was hunting.. Well, not really hunting. I was trying to track. Track Victoria. I couldn't let her continue to try and hurt you every time you were alone. I couldn't let you know where I was, because I know you would follow me, so I..." He stopped himself. He couldn't bare thinking about what he did to poor Bella.

"Well.. you know. But I'm not very good at tracking. I lost her somewhere in South America. That's when she came back here. I was tracking her scent for a few weeks before I realize that she was long gone. I called Alice. She came to check on you. She told me about you cliff jumping." He glared at her. He did not appreciate the thought of Bella jumping off a cliff, and then not coming up for air again.

"Rose told me you were gone, so I planned to go to the Volturi and piss them off so they would kill me. I thought it was perfect, just go out an dazzle the crowd. I'd be killed in no time. That's when you showed up. I was extremely surprised to see you, alive. But I was also relived to see you were alive. And you know the rest of the story." Edward finished, with a sigh. He looked to her eyes, too see how she was taking all this.

"I understand that. But that's not what I was asking." She looked at him again, trying to hide the thoughts behind her eyes - the pain.

"Why did you leave in the first place? And why did you come back, after everything you said?" Her eyes left his. She sat up, looking at him, some reality filtering into her thoughts. "After all, you didn't want me. What changed?" She took a deep breath before looking back up into his eyes.

Edward turned to her, standing with inhuman speed, gripping her two shoulders and looking her right in the eye. "Don't you ever let me hear you say that again." he growled.

Few seconds passed before Edward realized what he had done, and shook his head, chuckling a little. He released his grip a little, his hands still on her shoulders. "Look Bella. I never stopped loving you. After all the thousand times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me? I'm a good liar Bella, I have to be." he said, still looking at her.

Her breath caught as he growled at her. "Because none of... of this makes sense." She said looking at him, her voice quiet.

He released his grip and looked at her sadly. He grabbed his hands in hers. "Bella, if it doesn't make sense to you why I love you, do you think it makes sense to me? I love you because I love you." He said closing his eyes and looking down. He listen to her explain more.

"It's never made sense for you to love me." She shook her head slightly, "It made sense for you to leave, to realize I wasn't worth the trouble. Edward, I'm not worth all this trouble."

Edward bellowed a laugh. Not worth the trouble? "Bella, love, you are worth all the trouble in the world. I find myself insanely in love with you, and I cannot imagine a world with out you." That's why he came back, and that why he will never leave her again. He couldn't handle it. It what just something he would have to deal with, and he could live with it.

She looked at him with a slight smile. Her hands rested in his, a slight blush on her cheeks as he spoke. "It still doesn't make sense." She muttered stubbornly, "But to be honest, even if this is all just a dream, I'm happy to never wake up." She smiled at him, a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"As long as you never leave again." Her voice fighting not to break as she spoke.

One of her hands left his as she reached once more to touch his face, her fingers tracing his features, remembering them. Fixing them in her mind...just in case.

Edward sigh and shook his head, smiling. "Bella dear, this is not a dream. Do I have to prove it to you?" he grinned

He smiled his crooked smile as her fingers traced his face. He lifted his hand to her fingers and stopped them, half knowing what she was thinking. He didn't actually know, that would make him the happiest man-- no, vampire on this earth. He placed her hand in her lap and then moved his hand to her face. He smirked and leaned in, kissing her gently. He was just reminded of one of the things he missed terribly in his absence. Her heart pounded as he kissed her, her breaths halting. At least her reactions hadn't changed, she thought to herself with a smile. The sounds of her heartbeat made both of them smile, Bella for knowing she was actually still alive, and Edward for hearing the sound he missed most while away. But after a minute, Bella pulled away and looked at him.

"That still doesn't prove anything, except that I probably have a very active imagination." She smiled. Her hand which still rested in his squeezed gently, whilst her other met his on her face. "I did mention that I don't care if this is a dream, didn't I?" She smiled.

"Yes, you do have an active imagination, but I promise you aren't dreaming, love. Now, is there anyway I can prove to you that this is real?" he asked, lying down, prompting himself on his elbow, still looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

She watched him lie down, not missing the graceful way he moved. "I'm not sure." She smiled lying down beside him, her face not far away from his. She ran a hand through his hair, twisting it slightly round her fingers. "I somehow don't think that my imagination could be this active."

She smiled again, her eyes locking on his, "Try proving it again, you never know. I might have to believe it this time."

Edward smiled crookedly and began to kiss her again. More passionately this time. As he kissed her arms wound around his neck, her fingers twisting slightly in the hair at the top of his neck. Her body inched slightly closer to him. His scent was almost overwhelming, but in a good way. Edward moved his lips down along her neck and then back up to her lips again. He stroke her hair, still wet from her shower. He wanted more, but he knew he couldn't let this continue, it could get out of hand. So he opened his golden eyes and took his spot that he had before, but his time he had his arm wrapped around her side,both of them inching their bodies as close as possible.

"Did I prove it to you know?" he asked her.

Opening her eyes to look into his, a smile on her lips, "Yes." She nodded after a moment, "You wouldn't have stopped if this was just a dream or my imagination." She sighed slightly, but still smiled.

Edward laughed quietly. "Well at least you know this isn't a dream." he said, wrapping both his arms around her. Her smile grew, as did his. He laid his chin on her shoulder and looked up at her. Her cheeks were rosy, just the way he loved them.

Edward rested his head against her pillow, like he was tired. "You should really get some sleep Bella, its way past your bedtime." he kid her.

"I've just accepted the fact that you're back. That it's not a dream. Do you really think I'm going to sleep?" She asked arching an eyebrow. Her fingers once again running down his arm, a soft laugh escaping her lips, but a sadden look flew to her face. She knew he saw, so before he got the chance to ask, she took a deep breathe and looked up at him.

"If I was to go to sleep though, would you be here when I woke up?" Her voice was steady, and she looked away form him as she spoke, she was afraid, not of him leaving as such, but of hurting him.

Edward sigh and chuckled at Bella. He brought his hand up her face and stroked her cheek. "Aren't I always?" he asked her as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She sighed, but smiled at his words. He smiled her smile and hugged her closer to his cool chest. She shuffled herself slightly, as he held her closer, so that she fitted his shape. Perfectly as always. She was happy, she was back where she felt safe, in Edward's arms. Though she still had worries she knew they were unfounded, not that that made them go away. But she also knew they'd fade with time.

This was Edward's favorite place to be, right next to Bella. He would stay here for the rest of his life if he could. But then there was school, and his hungry for blood, who knew how long Bella would last after a week of being hungry. He snickered at his own joke.

"What's funny?" She asked, her eyebrow arching again, curiosity in her eyes.

Edward smirked and held her closer, shoving his face into her hair. "It's nothing." he said stroking her back. "It's just, I was thinking we could stay like this forever. Just cuddled up here on your bed forever. But then school and my differential eating habits and Charlie.. I was just thinking which one would stop us first." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled slightly, "Hopefully none of them."

Oh how would he love it if that could be possible. He closed his eyes again, rubbing her back still. She smiled, her arms moving round his neck. She breathed deeply as his scent filled her lungs again. Her head nestled into his chest. She closed her eyes, but not to sleep. Just because.

"Edward?" She whispered after a while, almost as if he might've fallen asleep and she was trying not to wake him. Edward raised both of his hands up to her shoulders as she called his name.

"Yes love?" he asked her, not moving an inch. She smiled, looking up at him, deep into his eyes, before shaking her head.

"Doesn't matter." She grinned, settling back into her previous position, head resting against his chest. Eyes shut. Her smile stayed on her lips. She couldn't help herself, she loved the fact that he couldn't read her thoughts. Edward groaned.

"Bella, dear, just so you know, when you do this to me, you should know, I hate you." He said jokingly.

"You hate me?" She smiled into his chest. She was enjoying this, things were feeling more normal, the tension had eased up for the moment. She just kept quiet for a moment tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"Very much so." he said grinning at her. He ruffled her hair, knowing how she wouldn't like it. He felt like their was no tension any more, and he knew that Bella felt like the same.

"Nice to know." She smiled, cringing slightly as he ruffled her hair. "Don't do that." She sighed slightly, resettling herself, her fingers still tracing patterns on his chest. He fixed her drying wet hair back to normal and cuddled into her again, his hands now playing with her hair. After a few minutes, he looked down at her smiling face.

"You wanna tell me now?" he asked. He hated the fact that her brain had some sort of resistance to his powers. It just wasn't fair.

"I want to tell you. But I don't know if I can." She said quietly, not able to keep the smile out of her voice. She glanced up at him, her grin wide on her face. But he couldn't keep calm, even thought she was smiling at him. Overprotective, he knew, but he couldn't help it.

Edward looked down at her worryingly. "Can you try for me? According to you, you have all night." he said simply.

She caught the look in his eyes and bit her lower lip slightly, "Don't worry, Edward, it's nothing bad." She smiled again.

"It's just more fun if I don't tell you." Her hands moved gently up his neck and into his hair, "Since I'm the only one who's thoughts you can't eavesdrop on." She laughed lightly.

Edward groaned again. "Bella, you are impossible." He then smiled and cuddled into her again, trying to get as close as possible to her.

She smiled "I know I am." She laughed.

"Please tell me." he whispered into her ear, then moved into her view, looking sadly at her. Maybe this would work? He hadn't try it on her before, but she had done it several times to him. He always fell for it, maybe she would?

Sighing as he looked at her with a pleading look, she shook her head, "Now you're just making it difficult, and into a bigger deal than it is." She smiled at him, running her hands through his hair and onto his cheeks.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side, a smile on her lips.

Edward rolled his eyes, smiling widely. "No, I just been begging you for the past 20 minutes just for fun." he chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Well I can never be sure with you!" She grinned, before laughing. She kissed his lips lightly.

"You know I want to know, so tell me. Please?" he tilted his head and put on a sweet and sincere smile. He batted his eyes too, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Ok, I'll tell you." She sighed resignedly. "I was just going to tell you..." She looked into his golden eyes, "I love you." She smiled. "I told it was nothing to worry about. Or anything majorly interesting."

Edward smiled widely and kissed her on the lips once again. "Bella, that's amazingly interesting to me, actually, anything you do is amazingly interesting to me. And just so you know, I love you too." he said kissing her again.

She grinned as he kissed her, "I'd hardly say amazingly interesting Edward." She smiled before she was cut off by his kiss.

A few minutes later, he pulled away. "You know, you just made my day." he said hugging her against his cool chest one again. She laughed, smiling.

"Now you have just made my week!" she smiled, settling back against his chest, closing her eyes. Her breathing settled finally, as it had once again caught in her chest when he'd kissed her, though her heart was still racing.

He smiled watching he fall asleep. He stroked her arm gently and hummed her lullaby. She needed rest, it was quiet late already. He then thought about what they would do tomorrow. It would be a Sunday and Charlie would be out of the house all day fishing. Maybe they would go to his house for awhile, he would be sure everyone would be glad to see Bella again, and Edward happy. They had only seen him gloomy for the past couple of months, when they did see him that is. They would be glad everything was back to normal. Especially Esme. She was so motherly sometimes. He looked down at the tired Bella and began to stroke her hair now.

She had settled unwillingly into sleep as he hummed her lullaby. Though she had moved ever so slightly closer to his body as sleep had washed over her, plummeting her into dreams.

**Author's Note: Got through the first chapter, whoop! The whole 'just so you know, I hate you' sentence actually took me five minutes. I was trying to word it so he wouldn't seem mean, it was difficult, and it still came out weird. Rate&Review!**


	3. Spiderman, Spiderman

**Author's Notes: Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can.**

**Yes, I was watching the Spiderman movie while writing this. You'll see where it fits in.**

**Chapter Two: Spiderman, Spiderman.**

As she woke, she kept her eyes shut for a moment, unwilling to wake up in case last night had simply been just a dream. But she relaxed slightly as she felt his cool stone arms around her. Allowing her eyes to finally open she blinked a couple of times before looking up at Edward, a smile spreading across her face.

"Morning." She greeted him, slightly groggily.

Edward smiled as she looked up at him. "Morning love. I told you I would be here." he whispered kissing her forehead and giving her a small squeeze.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, stroking her hair and starring into her eyes lovingly. Looking into his eyes, she smiled up to him.

"Better than I have in a long time." She acknowledged, stretching out slightly, not wanting to move too far away from his cool body just yet.

"Charlie is already gone, he came in, but I hid under your bed." Edward explained, grinning.

"So we have the whole day just to ourselves?" She asked with a grin, "And what do you want to do today?" She asked looking at him questioningly.

"Hmm, I don't know. I was going to let you decide." Edward said, playing with a few strands of Bella's hair. He sniffed her scent and sighed in relief.

"I say we should discuss while you eat. Your stomach has been growling for the past half hour." Edward smirked. "I'll make it for you. You can get ready." he explained to her, stroking her arm now.

"Ok, I'll think while I get ready." She smiled, but she didn't move not just yet, her stomach could live without food for a little while longer. She moved ever so slightly so that her lips reached his. Her smile never faltered, unlike her breath, which caught in her throat, and her heartbeat raced.

Edward smiled and kissed her back. He placed his hand on her heart, and felt as it raced. He smiled and chuckled as he broke off from her, his grin widened. "Get dress now love. I'll probably run to the house and change, so don't be startled if you come down and I'm not there." he said getting off the bed and headed downstairs.

She pouted as he left, but climbed out of bed and walked towards the wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of plain jeans and rummaged around for a clean shirt, she found a pale blue t-shirt and headed to the bathroom. She quickly got in the shower, and let the hot water wash all of the remaining panic and worry away.

Edward walked into the kitchen and placed some bread in the toaster and some eggs on the frying pan. He nodded, everything would be fine if he ran home and back. He was halfway through the forest when he realized the sun was breaking free from the clouds. He smiled, he had a good idea where he would go today if Bella didn't choose.

He jumped from the ground into his open bedroom window. Edward quickly changed into a light blue long sleeve button up t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Alice poked her head in and nodded to him, saying she would tell the family where he would be the rest of the day. He smiled at his sister as he jumped back out of the house into the forest, hearing Alice shout "Have a fun day!" after him.

Edward made it back to the house as the toast popped out of the toaster. He grabbed them and placed them on a plate and flipped the eggs, waiting for Bella to come down.

After stepping out of the shower she toweled herself off, and slipped into her clothes. She ran a brush through her hair before brushing her teeth. She folded her 'pyjama's' and headed down the stairs. The smell of eggs wafted up to greet her and she smiled, her stomach responded with an audible growl.

"The eggs smell divine." She commented as she sat at the table. Her eyes not leaving his figure. "You do spoil me you know." Edward flipped her eggs on the plate and brought the plate over to her.

"How so? Making you breakfast? I don't call this spoiling, I call it being nice to my girlfriend." he said, shoving the plate over to her. He found it weird to call Bella his girlfriend. They never really recognized each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, more like lovers for eternity. Which was becoming more of a reality each day.

"Spoiling." She muttered under her breath, fully aware that he could hear her. It took her slightly by surprise though him using the word girlfriend, it was on she hadn't heard in quite a while.

"Dig in." he smirked, handing her a fork and knife. She smiled up at him and started eating her breakfast.

"Where do you want to go today?" he asked her, placing his hands cupped on top of each other under his chin, watching her eat.

In between mouthfuls she answered his question, "I don't know." She shrugged, "Where would you like to go?"

Edward smiled mischievously. "I have an idea. You have to guess though. The sun is breaking through the clouds and it is a nice day for a walk in the woods. Do you know where I'm thinking?" he asked her, grinning crookedly.

She smiled slightly as he spoke, "The meadow?" She grinned, finishing up the eggs and toast. He watched as she scarfed down the last of her breakfast, smiling and nodding his head. He watched as she scarfed down the last of her breakfast.

"Exactly what I was thinking. You're becoming a better mind reader every day.." he said, grinning. She just rolled her eyes at him. He shook his head, laughing at her gently. He placed the dishes in the sink held out his hand for hers.

"There is just one thing I want to do, at some point today, if you don't object. I'd like to go see your family. I've missed them almost as much as I missed you." she asked him gently, smiling up at him.

"Of course, the whole family has missed you. I was thinking of going there today until the sun came out." he told her, turning around and leaning on the counter. She grinned as she watched him lean against the counter, marble to marble. She rose from her seat and moved towards him, her hand slipping into his.

"One request however, could I at least drive us to the trail?" She smiled up at him. Her eyes pleading as she bit her bottom lip. Edward groaned.

"I don't have my car here either. We'll have to take the truck." He groaned again, but nodded his head. He couldn't say no to a face like that. She knew his weakness. He walked her towards the door and opened it for her.

"After you." He said smirking. He would get his way later. She smiled and almost skipped out of the door. She had grabbed the keys to the truck as she'd left the house. She headed towards the truck, her grin still fixed in place, unlocking the doors to the truck she climbed in, starting the engine, enjoying - for the first time in a long time - its growling. She knew she wouldn't need to wait long until he joined her in the cab. Edward was in the car in a flash. He sighed and looked at her.

"Come on, might as well get this over with." he said, rolling his eyes. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. He was not a happy vampire.

"But when we get to the trail, you are hoping on my back and we are running there. No if's, and's or but's." he stated, staring straight ahead of him.

"But..." She smiled looking at him before pulling out of the driveway.

"Do you know the one way I which you could slow this whole trip down Edward Cullen? Keep moaning about how slow my truck is." She laughed but accelerated slightly.

"And what happens if I don't want to climb on your back? You know it makes me dizzy when you run." She glanced at him as they stopped at a red light.

Edward grinned. "I'm aware what you can do Isabella Swan. And if you don't hurry up or hop on my back, I will carry you the whole way there. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." He said, grinning wildly. He really felt like the bad guy now. He felt like adding in a "muhahahahaha", but it was unnecessary.

"I'm sorry if it makes you dizzy, but its just the way it goes Bella. Maybe if you close your eyes like I tell you to, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad." Edward suggested, looking at her now. She pouted but the car sped up slightly as they pulled away from the lights and continued to accelerate until she reached the speed limit.

"Stop showing off." She muttered. "If I close my eyes, then I'll probably hit a tree or something." She smiled but her eyes didn't deviate from the road. "What is it with you and needing everything, meaning cars and pedestrian transport, to be so...fast?"

Edward grinned. "You know better then that. You know I'm not going to let you hit a tree, The only way that would happen any ways is if I hit a tree. As for wanting to go fast, I don't know. I think its because we, as vampires, can. You would understand if--" he stopped his words. He wasn't bringing that up now, not when they were going to their favorite spot in the world.

"...if I was one of you?" She finished his sentence for him, it wasn't his favorite topic and she knew it. She could see right through his blank expression right now, and how he was trying to get right through it.

"Maybe I will understand...one day." She added the last two words to try and make her answer slightly more diplomatic.

"..Maybe." muttered Edward as he looked at the window.

"As for the tree hitting thing. I don't care if it's an irrational fear, it's a fear none the less." she sighed, turning her focus back to driving.

"If a tree comes near you, I promise break it half break it can hurt you." He said calmly, closing his eyes and sliding back to his seat. His lips grew into a small smile.

"Either way, you got your way to drive the truck here. I get my way for the rest of the trip, alright?" he said, opening one eye to see her reaction.

"Ugh!" She sighed resignedly."Fine. We'll do it your way. But if my breakfast ends up on your shirt, I'm not to blame!" She smiled slightly, but the smile faded slightly as they neared the trail which meant that soon she would be getting dizzy. She tried not to think about it as she continued to drive.

Edward grinned sitting up now, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you Bella." he said as the truck came to a stop. He quickly got out of the truck ran over to Bella's side and open the door for her. He gave her a crooked smile. Only a few moments and they would be at the meadow. The sun broke out and he looked up at the sky.

"Better hurry, it's a perfect day for hiking. And you're the only one who gets to see this shining face." He said, looking down at her, grinning again.

She took the key out of the ignition, "Ugh!" She sighed and looked at him, that smile, now he wasn't playing fair.

"Can't we just walk?! Please?" She sighed looking at him for a moment. She pouted slightly before stepping out of the truck, she knew what his answer would be, and that no matter what he'd win, but that didn't mean she had to like it, did it?

Edward pouted his lip. "You got your way just then. We can walk back. I just wanna get to the meadow faster is all." He pouted his lip some more and looked down. He put his hands behind his back and shuffled his foot in the dirt. Of course he was going to win this fight, but he might as well have some fun while he was at it.

"Gah! Stop it! You know you're going to win anyway." She said, slamming the door of the truck shut. She stood looking at him. Then with a resigned sigh she spoke,

"Are we going to the meadow or not?" Her arms folded across her chest, her jaw set. She hated when he did things like this. But at least he's here to do them. A voice inside her head commented, she shuddered slightly, once again grateful that he couldn't read her thoughts.

Edward grinned. "Well considering your not on my back already, I'm going to have to carry you. Close your eyes." He said as he reach forward, swooping Bella off her feet as he ran into the forest. He smiled again and looking down at Bella, waiting for her to start yelling at him or something. He was half way up the mountain now, getting closer to the meadow.

She closed her eyes tight, and folded her arms across her chest. She refused to smile, even a little bit. "Are we there yet?" She asked after a short time. Her eyes still shut. She didn't like Edward's method of transport but she couldn't deny that she liked being in his arms, being close to his cool solid body.

Edward chuckled as she hid in his chest. "Almost." he said, jumping over a large log. He could see it up ahead. And seconds later he came to a stop.

"We're here Bella. You can let go of my chest now." he said jokingly as he placed her down on the ground. She smiled slightly and opened her eyes as he set her down.

"About time. I swear you were faster last time." She grinned.

She looked around, "I'd forgotten how beautiful it was." Which was true, the last time she'd been here hadn't been a great, Laurent. She shuddered slightly but smiled, leaning against him, pulling his arms around her.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and smiled as he looked down at her face. "Are you glad we ran here now? Any minute now the sun could get covered up by the clouds." he said, kissing her head, smelling her hair.

"Maybe I'm glad, just a little bit." She pouted slightly, but a soft smile soon grew on her face, looking up at him. He let go of her and grabbed her hand, dragging into in to the middle of the meadow, into the sun.

"I like the sun." She smiled as he pulled her towards the middle of the meadow. As they stopped she turned to look at him. His skin glittering now, like diamonds. She, once more, forgot how to breathe.

"Wow." She whispered, running a hand over the skin of his cheek.

Edward grinned. "Am I dazzling you?" he said moving closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, leaning down to kiss his.

"Just a lot." She smiled at him and returned his kiss. Her arms snaked round his neck, and she moved closer to him.

"See now this was one of your better ideas." She grinned, moving away from him and sitting on the deep green grass. Her face turned up to look at him.

"Join me?" She asked, her hand reaching up to him, as if she could physically pull him down to the floor beside her. Edward smiled at Bella as he sat down. He sat on his hip, and looked directly into his chocolate brown eyes. His golden eyes shimmered, along with his skin, in the sunlight.

"I'm glad you approved of my idea." he whispered in her ear as his tilted his head, kissing along her neck. The sun landed on the bit of his chest that was showed through this long sleeve shirt.

"And how could I not?" She asked, her breath catching again, she ran her fingers down his arms, finding his hands and slipping hers neatly into them. Her eyes caught the gleam of his chest below the shirt. She smiled, and one of her hands left his moving up and tracing patterns on the shining skin.

Edward beamed at her and moved his lips to hers, taking the hand that was left alone so it could play with his chest, and placing it on her hip, moving her slightly closer to him. He stopped a few minutes later, to make sure they didn't get too distracted with each other. She sighed as he moved away from her.

"I see the boundaries haven't shifted." She pouted. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around Bella as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Sorry dear, I have to be careful." he said has she pouted to him and leaned back on his hands and smiled her crooked smiled for her, teasing her in a way. His bronze moved softly in a spring breeze. He looked up at the sky as a small cloud covered the sun. He frowned at it, and kept staring at it, hoping it would go away. Her eyes watched as the 'diamonds' on his skin faded due to the clouds. She moved her body so she was resting against his shoulder.

"Stupid clouds." She muttered, not only did the lack of sunlight stop her seeing just how dazzling Edward truly was, not that he wasn't usually, but it reminded her slightly of Phoenix, suspended the reality of dull, wet, green Forks. Edward sighed, looking up into the newly formed grey day, the rain splashing down his face. He moved away from her slightly, and laughed at her protest, shaking his head.

"I thought you said you didn't like cold and wet?" he smirked.

"That was before I realized my boyfriend was a vampire, and that I would have to get used to his coldness. And I also like the wetness." she smiled playfully, inching her body closer to him again. Edward smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but then, he shot his head straight forward and a giant grin grew on his face.

"I have an idea I want to try." he whispered, moving her away from his body. He knew she wouldn't like it, but maybe she would like his idea. She frown as he moved away, but he raised his finger telling her he would only be a minute. As for his idea's, she seemed to like them today at least. He backed up into the forest, not to far away from the clearing and found a tree perfect for the job. He climbed up to the branch and smiled.

"Bella! Come here!" he called out to her, jumping on the branch to make sure it was sturdy enough.

"What?" She said following after him. As she reached the base of the tree she sighed, "And what exactly are you doing in a tree?" She asked, though she thought she already knew the answer, and it wasn't an idea she was overly fond of.

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking Mr. Cullen." She said looking up at him. Edward chuckled.

"I am not thinking that you are thinking of Miss Swan." he said. He twisted his two legs around the branch and then dropped his body. He looked and her an grinned. "Every see that movie.. what's it called.. Spiderman?" he asked her, crossing his arms and looking at her straight in the face, trying to hold his straight face while she gave him a look that looked that was just asking him what the hell was he doing.

"I saw it, and that was what I was thinking." She said, turning her back on him, "And there is no way I am going up that or any other tree!" She said determined, but knowing that if he really wanted too, he could persuade her otherwise. Her arms folded across her stomach as she stood facing outwards, towards the clearing.

Edward laughed again. "This does not require you to leave the ground love. Remember the part, where what-his-face Spiderman is hanging upside down in the rain after helping was-her-face Mary-Jane?" He asked her, reaching out for her shoulders. He bit his lip, hoping she would know what he was talking about now, so that he didn't seem like too much of an idiot.

She smiled, but stayed where she was for a moment, though her hands fell to her sides. She turned to face him, her smile still on her lips, laughing as he bit his lower lip, something he had picked up from her.

"Yeah, I remember." She laughed before taking a step towards him. Her head tilted to one side, "What about it?" She grinned, being purposefully obtuse.

He growled playfully. "You silly girl." He said before he leaned down her and kissed her on the lips. She laughed slightly as he kissed her, her hands reaching up to the back of his neck as she pulled herself closer. His hands grabbed the back of her head and his finger got entangled in her damp hair. She tried to catch her breath between kisses, her heart hammering in her ears, her eyes shut. As the kiss continued she lost all sense of time and space, she forgot where they were and what time of day it was. Forgot everything except them. Everything except him. Edward grinned as he kissed her over and over again. He had to check this of his list of things to do.

Edward grinned when he realized she wasn't paying attention. He pulled her up the branch and sat her on his lap. She sighed and rolled her eyes slightly as he pulled her up onto the branch, but she wasn't about to complain, if she put up any sort of fight he'd probably pull away and do the 'right thing'.

"Don't worry, we aren't going any higher then this, I promise." He whispered into between kisses. He completely forgot himself and what he should be doing, pulling away. But this time he could help himself. He was a greedy vampire.

"I know I'm not, I can't get much higher." She smiled, whispering the words between kisses. She didn't care about the risks they were taking, she just knew that she didn't want this moment to end.

**Author's notes: Silly Bella. This is all I'm going to post for tonight, I'll post the next couple of chapters tomorrow sometime. **


	4. It's Time to Pay Up

**Chapter Three: It's time to pay up.**

Edward smiled crookedly for her and kissed her again. After a long time, he finally pulled away. "I'm sorry love. But it is getting kinda late. If you want to see the family, we really should go now." he said, looking into her eyes like he really meant his apology. Maybe he could control himself? But then again, risks could lead him to hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He wrapped his stone arms around her, and waited to see what she would decide.

She sighed when he pulled away. She was torn by the choice, "Right now?" She asked looking at him, "As in right this minute?" Her head tilted to a side slightly as she bit her lower lip lightly, her hand reached up and stroked his cheek before coming to rest on the side of his neck. Some times she hated his sensible side.

Edward sigh and leaned in for a small kiss. "We really should leave soon though. Charlie will probably kill you when you get home." He said, stroking her lap, tilting his head and staring at her with his golden stare. He sighed, realizing that he was such an adult in situation like these. He lifted his hand and began to stroke her cheek.

"I Don't really care about Charlie's reaction right now." She smiled, and it was true, Charlie could say whatever he liked, she didn't really care.

"I suppose we should go see your family." She smiled, her eyes fixed on his. Her hand left his neck and found his hand, hers slipping into it.

"But this means running doesn't it?" She sighed looking at him carefully. Edward grinned at her, grabbing her close to his chest and he jumped to the ground.

"I told you we would be walking back. A promise is a promise." he said walking a few steps ahead of her. He turned around and smiled at her, tilting his head and holding out his hand for hers.

"I promise you, I keep all my promises." Edward grinned at her. The only promises he broke in the last century were to protect Bella. He could of lied when she had figured out he was a vampire, but there was no use hiding the truth on that one. It that were the case, he wouldn't have as nearly as much fun with her as he had since she found out.

She smiled, a thoughtful smile, "You did promise." She mused, walking over to him and taking the hand he held out for her. She looked up at him.

"But how much longer can we stay if you run?" She couldn't quite believe she was saying this but she wasn't quite ready for their time alone to end. She did want to go and see the rest of the Cullen's, but the want to stay in the meadow was slightly stronger in that moment. She watched him, a smile on her lips, waiting for his answer.

Edward look down at her, astonished. "You rather run and wait longer then to walk right now?" he gasped playfully. He relaxed his face and sighed, shaking his head.

She laughed at the astonished look on his face, "Is it really that hard to believe that I'd sacrifice walking to spend more time here with you?" She asked.

"Oh how you torment me Bella Swan." He said, picking her up and walking to the meadow.

"We can stay a lot longer now. I considered all the times you would trip and figured it would take us, oh, around forty-fives minutes to get out of here." He said, grinning putting her back down. He placed his stone arms around her, hugging her into his chest. As he hugged her to his chest, she breathed in deep, enjoying his scent once more before looking up at him.

"Of course, if you want to walk..." She tailed off with a grin.

Edward looked down at her a growled at Bella playfully. "You should know better then to tempt a vampire." he said baring his teeth at her. He made a 'rawr' sounds at her before he fell to his backside and pulled her down next to him.

"We've already established that I don't know better, haven't we? She laughed as she fell to the ground beside him.

He leaned in to kiss her once again, leaving his lips on hers for quiet a while. Her laugh was cut short as his lips met hers, her breath once again unable to escape from her lungs. He decided to let her breathe and moved his lips down to her neck, chuckling to himself as he did. Struggling to catch her breath as his lips moved to her neck she spoke/ "What's funny?" She asked, her hands resting on his shoulders. Edward smiled and leaned back to look at her face. Her chocolate brown eyes shimmer in the fading sun.

"The fact that you know me so well to use everything you know I can't say no to. Running and spending more time with you in my favorite spot." he said, stroking her arm. A thought crossed his mind.

"Where is your favorite spot to be?" he asked, still stroking her pale arm.

"Anywhere you are." She smiled, though spoke quietly, her fingers running through her hair, twisting it slightly around them. "But more specifically, it used to be here..." She shuddered once more at the memory of the red eyes and thirsty words for Laurent,

As she shivered, he took his arm off her. _Making her cold, good job Edward,_ he thought to himself.

"Now I'm not sure." She looked up at him, biting her lower lip slightly.

He looked at her worryingly. "Is it some I have done?" he asked, his eyes widened. If it was something he did, he would have to make up for it big time. He would miss out on the family fun just to make sure she was content with whatever he did wrong and was ready to accept it.

She looked slightly shocked at his assumption, "No." She said looking up at him.

"No, its nothing you've done. It's just...a bad memory, that's all. A memory from when you weren't....here." She bit her lip but moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, her hands twisting in her lap. Edward wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes and shushing her. He felt terrible enough for leaving her, and now he finds out she had been here while he was gone? That must of killed her. Every time he came here without her he was reminded of her, and it might be just for a small hunting trip. He stilled missed her when he came he by his self. And to see her all crushed about this? He wondered what could of happened?

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said softly to her.

She shook her head, "Not now. Let's just enjoy ourselves." She smiled, looking up at him. Her hands ran up and down his arms, tracing swirls once again as she looked out across the meadow, trying to push away the memories of the last time she'd been here and to focus on the last time they had been here, together. Edward smiled and pulled her into his lap, kissing her forehead gently. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and placing his head on her shoulder, smelling her singer blood. He was quite proud of himself for being able to control himself against his vampire want. He tilted his head and looked into her chocolate brown eyes once again, smiling her favorite crooked smile for her. She deserved this, after what he did to her. It did help that this is what he needed to after his Bella-less months, but he would tell anyone who asked that it was all for her and a little for him. He didn't want to be greedy, of course.

"You spoil me dear." he whispered.

"How so? Spending time with you? I don't call this spoiling, I call it being nice to my boyfriend." She grinned up at him. Though she knew that it was hard for him, that every beat of her heart made him want her blood all the more, but she was so happy that she didn't want to worry about it. Not now, because for once they were almost like a normal couple. Almost but not quite. After all they could never be truly normal.

He bared his teeth at her and laughed. "Hmm, maybe it not spoiling me as much as spoiling you. I mean by the fact that you let me take you to our favorite spot and let me run both ways is quiet generous of you. But its more so you can get a few more kisses from me. And yet, I don't think you've started once today. Its time to pay up." he said grinning. He made his smile more crooked, teasing her a little. She grinned at his crooked smile, it was after all, her smile. She shifted herself so her face was level with his, a few centimeters between them.

"And what if I don't want to?" She whispered, running a hand through his hair and resting on the back of his neck. She didn't move for a moment, then her smile changed to a small teasing grinned at her, not moving an inch.

"Then you will get no more. As much it would kill me, you'll get nothing else until you give up and kiss me. I think you'll cave first." he whispered. He placed both of his hands on her back, both playing with the ends of her hair, twisting them around his fingers.

"And what makes you think I'll give in?" She asked, her eyes fixed on his, her breathing remarkably steady. She moved ever so slightly closer, careful to leave a space between their lips,

"You know I can be just as stubborn as you." She whispered the words against his lips, a smile on her face.

"I'm quiet aware that you are just as stubborn, actually more stubborn. But I have one advantage over you." he grinned, moving his head away from hers crookedly smiling still.

"According to you, I dazzle you.. frequently." Edward moved his head back, looking up at the sky, just enough that the sun hit his face suddenly hitting the sun. His skin turned into diamonds and he looked. He smiled gently at her, believing he had won this round.

"You do indeed dazzle me, more than you think. But dazzling me is not usually followed by actions." She smiled, watching the diamonds on his skin.

"In fact, quite the opposite." She laughed slightly. The tilting her head to one side and biting her lower lip ever so slightly she kept her eyes on his.

"And now you're just being mean." She pouted. "Please, stop being mean." Edward pouted back to her, showing her he wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"I'll stop being 'mean' when you kiss me, you stupid girl." He smiled at her again, his golden eyes gleaming lovingly into hers. He tilted his head slightly like hers, making sure the sun still hit his face, his bronze hair was perfectly messy, just as it always was.

"And I'll kiss you when you stop being mean." She smiled, her eyes shining in the sun as one of her hands left his neck and came to rest on the glittering skin of his cheek. Her breathing still steady, but her heart was hammering wildly in her chest. She smiled once more. Edward groaned a little, but he moved out of the sun, his skin return to a pale gray. This play wasn't working, he would have to try something else.

He tilted his head, his eyebrow cocked. "This any better love? I'm sorry I was so mean." he said, pouting his lip to her. He listened to her heartbeat and smiled, placing his hand on her heart, feeling the strong continuous heart beats.

"A little." She said, moving her face closer to his once more. "But I'm still curious about something." She grinned brushing her fingers up into his hair, running them through it until her hand joined the other on the back of his neck. Their lips almost touching. Her heart calmed slightly and her breath caught only once as his hands rested on her heart. Edward grinned, place his hand on her neck, massaging it with two of his fingers. He tilted his head more.

"Mind telling me what you are curious about? I might be able to help." he said, whispering, moved his head closer to hers. His breath played across her skin, temporarily causing her own breaths to falter.

"I was just curious as to how long you're going to be stubborn for. Because honestly, I could keep this up forever." She smiled, her choice of words appropriate to her mind.

"But can you? Even if I ask very nicely?" She grinned, biting her lower lip ever so lightly. Edward moved away from her, looking down at the forest floor. he played with a little piece of grass and looked up at her, his eyes quivering along with his lip, looking truly sincere.

"Please Bella. Will you kiss me? I mean it, please, kiss me." he asked quietly, looking her right in the chocolate eyes. Her resolution wavered for a moment, but no more.

"Now you're not playing fair Edward." She muttered, looking away from his face, her hands dropping from his neck and taking his hands in hers,

"I'll kiss you, once you've kissed me. That's my condition." She smiled, glancing up at him through her eyelashes, "Please?"

Edward thought for a moment. "Hmmm.... No." He grinned and leaned back.

The sunlight hit his face again and he looked at the sky once again. "You know, we are soon going to have to leave, and you'll have wasted all the time trying to beg me to kiss you for nothing. We'll have to run, something you hate, and there will be no point. All because you won't kiss me." He said a matter of fact like. Edward put one hand through his bronze hair, watching as the sun got closer to setting.

"Ugh! You are so mean!" She sighed dropping his hands and standing up, she could see the sun hitting his face but turned from him.

"I haven't wasted any time though. There has been a point to all this." She paused turning to look at him.

"But do you see this as wasted time?" She asked him, tilting her head to one side as she folded her arms across her stomach.

Edward thought shortly for a moment. "No, of course not. I thought you would." he said simply, standing up next to her. He wrapped his arm around her, giving her a small squeeze and a small smile. She wrapped her arms over his. He pointing in the general direction of the truck.

"I suppose we should go now?" he asked her, tilting his head just as she did.

"We can go in a minute." She smiled, turning in his arms to face him, she looked up into his eyes, her smile was mirrored in her eyes. Edward watched Bella, a questioning eyebrow raised. But he was glad to see that she was smiling at him.

"Oh? Did you want to do something before we left Bella?" he asked her, actually unsure of what she would to next.

"Maybe." She smiled, leaning up onto her tiptoes. She laughed slightly, wrapping her arms round his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair at the base of his skull. Her heartbeat had steadied itself and her breathing was still even.

"So are you going to give in?" She asked looking into his eyes. Edward smiled softly, moving his hands down on her lower back, helping her stay up closer to him. He laughed softly. Give up? Not in this lifetime.

"Nope. You have to." he whispered gently, rocking her slightly side to side. His golden eyes where mirrored in hers, his head nearly touching hers. Oh, how it was hard to resist what he truly wanted.

She sighed slightly, "I didn't think so." Her fingers still twisting his hair around themselves, as she debated her next action. She glanced down for a moment, before looking back up at him through her eyelashes.

"Then I suppose we best be off, even if it would be absolute perfection if you'd kiss me here at sunset." She smiled slightly at him, biting her lower lip a little. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Fine Bella, you win, you stubborn girl." He said, leaning in and kissing her. He moved his hand up her back, rubbing it gently. He had to agree. This was pretty perfect. His stone arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to his cold chest. She grinned victoriously as he kissed her, returning it gently, her hands moving slightly up into his hair. He pulled away a minute later and grinned at her.

"You are never going to let me forget this, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Maybe, someday, in the far distant future." She smirked her triumph in her eyes, before she leaned in closer to him again, her lips pressing lightly against his once more, it was only fair to keep to her word.

Edward smiled as she kissed him. He was a bit blown away at first, he didn't think she would keep her promise. He placed his hands on her elbows and kissed her back. He grabbed her legs and pulled them to his hips, letting her sit on them. He moved her legs so they were hugging his body. She smiled as he pulled her closer, lifting her up onto his hips. She adjusted herself slightly so she pressed closer to him, her hands locked together behind his neck.

Edward grinned as he moved his hands to her back and gripped her tightly so she wouldn't fall. He tilted his head and kissed her again, much more passionately this time. Her breathing faltered as he kissed her more passionately, but she matched his passion. She pulled away for a moment to catch her breath, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I just have to say one thing." She smirked, "I win!" She laughed as she caught her breath. Edward roared with laughed and pulled their faces closer and rubbing his nose off hers, like bunnies.

"I thought you would say that. You earned it." he chuckled, lowering his head to her heart.

"You okay? Its likely you'll get a heart attack after today." he smiled widely, listening to her heart for awhile longer. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to calm down again, rest his head on her heart.

"I'm better than okay." She smiled, keeping her breathing steady as her heart rate returned to normal.

Edward grinned. "Glad to hear it." he spoke in a quiet tone, so she could only hear. Not like there was anyone around to bother them any ways.

She lifted his face, her hands resting on each side of his face, she looked into his eyes for a moment before leaning in towards him, kissing his lips passionately. Her hands running from his face and resting on the base of his neck. As she moved her hands and lifted his head, he tilted his head and gave her a questioning look. He was gratefully surprised by another kiss. He kissed her back amorously, entwining his fingers in her beautiful brown hair, smelling her wondrous scent, and getting lost in the moment. Something, he thought, he should do more often. She felt the change in him as he lost himself in their kiss, a smile on her lips. She unknowingly agreed with his thought, he should do it more often.

**Author's Notes: Pffft. Edward could totally win that one. He just wanted Bella to feel better is all. R&R!**


	5. A House in the Meadow

**Author's Notes: Short chapter, but sweet.  
**

**Chapter Four: A House in the Meadow and Back Down the Path.**

"We really should..." She whispered quietly against his lips, her words trailing off, she really didn't care what they should do. She just wanted to stay here, forever. Edward leaned in for one quick peck before he pulled away.

"That's quite a change Miss Bella. I'm usually the one who needs to stop these things." he said, leaning in to rubbing noes again. He gripped her closely, his golden eyes looking over her shoulder and into the deep forest, towards where the truck was.

She laughed, "And usually I'm the one who gives in first." Smiling she followed his gaze for a moment.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked her to her ear, taking in her scent once again. She thought for a second before turning to look back at him.

"No." She answered finally. "But I don't think I will ever be ready to leave." She added. Her eyes fixed back onto his. Her fingers interlocking behind his neck. Edward looked at her again.

"I feel the same way, except when I get hungry, I'll probably want to leave." he said, putting her down. She smiled as he spoke, ignoring the shudder fighting to fly through her when he mentioned getting hungry. He put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer and tried to get her to dance with him. Her arms still locked behind his neck, but she resisted moving, she still hated dancing.

"You got your way at prom. That ought to be enough for you." She smiled, resting her head against his chest. Edward lifted her on his feet and kept swaying.

"But prom was just one time. There will be many chances to dance." he spoke, not shifting his body from hers at all. He made her move, dancing to the soundless music.

"As long as your mine, there will be many chances to dance." he whispered, hugging her close to him.

"I think we should just build a house here." he whispered to her, putting his head on her, swaying gently. He didn't want to leave just as much as she didn't.

"A house sounds nice." She whispered, closing her eyes and inhaling a lungful of his scent. This moment was perfect. He was glad she agreed to the house.

"We'll build it over there, we can't put it right here in the clearing, it would ruin our fun." he explained looking over at a spot with few trees.

"I'll move the tree's so they won't be in our way, only my family will know where we'll live, so they can come everyone once in a while. It'll just be us there. Wouldn't you love that Bella?" he said, smiling at her.

She smiled as he talked about the house, "That'd be perfect, as long as there was no dancing involved." She grinned, looking up at him, but she made no attempt to move away from him, partly because she knew he could stop her but mainly because she didn't want to. She was perfectly happy to stay in his arms forever.

Edward smiled. "That's where you are wrong love." he chuckled placing his lips gently on hers.

"We should really get out of here now. Everyone will wonder where we headed off to." he said looking down at his little Bella. He knew she probably would protest, but they really had to get out of here soon before Charlie threw a flip. He would probably have him arrested for some unknown reason. He suppose that's what he got for going after the sheriff's daughter.

"I guess we should." She sighed releasing his neck from her grasp. She looked down slightly, knowing he was right, of course. Charlie was the issue here, he'd probably consider shooting Edward if they didn't get home soon, as neither of them were in her fathers good books at the present time. She looked back up at him,

"Do we still have time to visit your house?" She asked, she'd lost all sense of what time it was, that was one of the side affects of spending so much time with a dazzling vampire.

Edward shrugged at her. "I don't know, it depends on you. How late do you want to be?" he asked her, grabbing her hand and leading towards the exit of the forest. His eyes didn't leave her for a moment, knowing well enough that she could, would, fall at any moment now. It was getting late now, but the time they reached the house and said hello to everyone, she would most definitely late. She laughed as he pulled her towards the trees, keeping her eyes on her feet to try and prevent the trip threatening to occur by her moving.

"How late will you let me be?" She asked, glancing up at him briefly. Her free hand ran through her hair, trying to keep it out of her eyes. He shrugged again, closing his eyes and giving her a playful smirk.

"I don't know, as late as you want to be." he chuckled, leading her through the forest. A few moments later, he looked back at her.

"I'm surprised you have fallen yet." he grinned at her, teasing her for her clumsiness. One of the things he had to always worry about with her, especially since she seem prone to accidents like this. He was probably just jinxing her by saying that, but he would be ready to catch he when she fell, and she would fall. There was no question about that.

She laughed "I know I'm surpri..." Her words failed as she tripped over and started to head towards the ground. This was just typical, but this time it was his fault, he'd jinxed her. Edward quickly reacted. He jumped down, catching before she hit the ground. He looked at her, sending her a apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry Bella. That was my fault." he said lifting her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around and hugged her, showing her he was sorry. He let go slightly, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Yes. It was your fault." She laughed looking up at him.

"I can carry you the rest of the way. I won't run. I don't feel like running. I rather take my time." he threw out of his month in a hurry

She laughed again, and thought for a moment, "I think I'd rather you ran." She smiled, she had her own reasons for wanting him to run, but she wasn't going to share them just yet. Her eyes shone in the setting light, as she looked up at him. Edward smiled, quickly picking Bella off her feet and into his.

"Close your eyes." he whispered as he began to hurry off to the truck. He glided through the forest with ease, looking down at Bella ever few seconds. She closed her eyes tightly as they ran, holding herself close to his chest. He held her closer to him ever time they came close to a tree, knowing how terrified she was to hit one. Edward quickly emerged from the forest and hurried over to the car, placing Bella down.

"Now, explain why you wanted to run when I was giving you lots of chances to walk?" he asked her, crossing his arms to her. He was quite interested in hearing her reasoning.

As he set her down she smiled, "Is it so wrong for me to want you to be happy?" She asked with a smile, mirroring his movements by folding her arms across her chest. Her eyes fixed on his, sparkling with her smile. "Well, is it?"

Edward looked up to the sky and thought for a moment. "Yes." He answered finally.

"But if you don't want to tell me, I'm fine with that." he said, walking towards her and hugging her closely. He put his head on hers and then pulled back from the hug, giving her his crooked smile. Her smile, more or less.

A slight tint came to her cheeks as he smiled her smile."You're really fine with not knowing what's going on inside my head? That's new." She smiled at him as he walked towards her, laughing as he hugged her.

Edward shook his head. "No, not at all. But I doubt you will tell me." he said chuckling and hugged her close again.

"And why would you doubt that Edward?" She grinned, "Besides the fact that you're right." She laughed. He laughed with her.

"Shall we go somewhere else now?" he wondered, looking up into the now night sky, the moon and stars blazing down on them.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked, following his gaze to the skies.

"Well, I'd love to go back and star gaze, but you had other plans?" he said looking down at her, then following her gaze back to the stars. They were magnificent tonight, brighter then any night before, probably because he was here with Bella, and everything seemed more real.

"As a matter of fact, I did have other plans. Like going to visit your family?" She made it sound like a question but it wasn't really. She wanted to spend as much time as possible alone with him, obviously, but she was also desperate to see Alice and the rest of the Cullen family. Edward sighed.

"Emmett's probably going to tease us about being gone the whole day. I'm sure Alice saw as heading back a few times, and then our plans changed." he grinned holding her hand and smiling at her.

"Let Emmett tease us, it'll be nice to not be the only one he's teasing." She laughed.

"I drive this time? I really think you should let me get you a nice new car. Like a nice little blue speedy car. Like a BMW?" he said, pulling her to the truck, and laughing. He knew what she was going to say, but there was always a chance right?

"No. I'm driving, and I'm keeping my truck. It goes plenty fast enough for a normal person." She let out a slightly exasperated sigh, sure his obsession with speed was more to do with the 'y' chromosome than his being a vampire. He sighed and shrugged, walking her to the drivers side and opened to the door for her. He pushed the door away and did a flight attendant routine and waved his arm towards the seat, grinning smugly.

"After you Miss Bella." he said, his golden eyes fixed on her, watching her laughed lightly before climbing into the truck's cab,

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen." She grinned as she slipped the key into the ignition. She turned to look at him, the moonlight reflected off his skin making him appear even paler than usual, if that was possible. She ran a hand through her hair resting on the back of her neck for a moment, her eyes not leaving his. Edward smiled at her, placing his hands on her seat and leaned it, placing his lips on hers. He pulled back a moment later and was in his seat buckled up in a moment. He leaned against his window and grinned at her, reaching out his hand to pull on a small curl in her hair.

"Shall we go then?" he asked, still playing with the strand of her hair.

"The family will be quiet upset if we delay them any more, they have probably waiting around all day for us to show up, naughty us." he grinned crookedly. She smiled as he kissed her, and didn't even try to bother watching him cross to his side of the truck.

"I suppose we really should go, shouldn't we." She sighed for a moment, then she started the engine, considering just how frustrated he'd get with her if she drove incredibly slowly. How long would it take before he tried to take the wheel? She smiled to herself as she pulled out onto the road.

**Authors Notes: I want a guy to whisk me away and dance with me and say he's going to build me a house *sigh*. **


	6. Family Reunion

**Chapter Five: Family Reunion.**

Edward smiled at her and moved over next to her, wrapping his arm around her, watching as she pulled out of the forest. He took a quick look back towards meadow and smiled, being reminded of the day. He put a hand on her lap and looked at her and smiled. He quickly looked to the road, hoping not to distract her. Her reflexes weren't as fast as his, and she would probably get them stuck in a ditch if he distracted her. Charlie would make sure he was kicked out of the country by that point.

She glanced at him, but only for a moment, her eyes swiftly moving back to the road. She could feel the coldness of his skin even through the denim of her jeans as he rested his hand on her leg. She decided to test her ponderings, driving slower than they had on the way to the meadow. She couldn't help but keep the smile off her lips, not only because of her actions, but because of the memories of the perfect day they had just shared. Just the two of them, it'd been too long. Let Emmett say what he wanted, he could come out with as many innuendos as he wished. None of it mattered.

Edward watch the speedometer drop slowly. He sighed and rested his head on Bella's shoulder and looked up at her.

"Bella, dear, can you please hurry up? I hate to move my foot slowly towards the gas now, forcing you to go faster." he said, slowly shifting his foot towards the pedal, smirking as he did. She smiled but sped up slightly, _'So not long at all.'_

"I know you're probably doing this to torture me, but think about it, its just taking you longer to go see Alice and everyone else." he said, looking out the window now, still moving his foot closer to the pedal. Maybe she would hurry up a tad now. She laughed as she thought this to herself as she pressed down the gas pedal and accelerated slightly.

"I was just testing a theory." She grinned, once again quickly glancing round at him. As they sped up she focused on the road, she couldn't wait 'til they reached Edwards house. Edward grinned and lifted his head from her shoulder, leaving his arm around her still. He pulled his foot away as well.

"Thank you Bella." he said, watching the forest pass. She shook her head slightly as he thanked her, but continued driving along. Edward listen carefully now, trying to hear his family, to see if they were hunting after coming back home, or had they still been waiting for them. He knew Jasper needed to go hunting, hopefully Alice took him. He did not want another gift incident. His eyes watched the road again, seeing the turn off to the house up ahead.

Her smile changed into a grin as she spotted the turn off to the Cullens home. She turned into the long driveway, glancing around at the green on both sides of them, her eyes resting on Edward for another moment. After all the temperature had dropped considerably.

"Here we are." She smiled at Edward as the truck stopped outside the house and turned off the engine. Edward quickly removed his arm and opened his door and rushed to Bella's before she had the chance to open it for herself. He guessed she probably wouldn't of tried opening the door now. Just because she knew he would get there first now.

"You know, I am perfectly capable of opening a door on my own." She sighed as he opened her door for her, but she smiled at him.

The voices started running in Edward head, hearing almost all their excited voices, Esme and Alice's were over them all of course. _"Act naturally! We don't want them to know we've been waiting for them!"_ Esme said in a hush tone. _"Esme, Edward has heard us by now, there no point hiding it."_ said Emmett, typical. _"Now come on Emmett, Bella can't hear us! We can at least do this for her!"_ Esme said quietly.

Edward smiled Bella's crooked smile, laughing on the inside at his family. "They are waiting for us." he said, offering his hand for her.

"Of course they are." She sighed, taking his hand, not exactly relishing the attention she usually received form Edwards family, but she loved them all too much to stay away.

She looked up at him, a smile on her face. "We best not keep them waiting then, eh?" Edward smiled and nodded. It felt like the first time he had brought Bella to his house. He wrapped his arm around hers and walked her to the house. He heard Esme last words to hush the family up and he smiled. She was meant to be a mother. He opened the door a held it open for Bella. He smiled at Bella and then looked into the house, seeing his family trying to look like a regular family, some of them in the living room watching TV, others reading.

"Bella!" shrieked Esme and Alice and rushed over to her, arms open. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle followed behind them, Edward's brothers and father smiling at the two of them, showing them that things would be back to normal now.

She grinned as she heard the united shrieks. She opened her arms and hugged Alice and Esme tightly, well as tightly as she could manage without being able to breathe, they were hugging her back a bit too tightly.

"Hey Alice, Esme!" She managed to greet them as they released her. Looking beyond them Bella smiled at Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle.

"It's great to see you all again." Her eyes fell on Rosalie for the first time since entering the house, her smile didn't falter. She knew how sorry Rose had been about the mix up which had resulted in Edward taking a trip to Italy.

Alice smiled and hugged her, well, pretty much her sister. "Bella! I've missed you! I'm sure you had a great day." She said, smiling at Edward. He smiled back at her and as Esme released her hug he reached out and wrapped a arm around Bella's waist, hugging her closer.

"I missed you too Alice." She smiled at the short pixie-like girl who she already considered a sister.

"Yeah, it must of been pretty good if it took you this long to get here. What did you do Edward? Dazzle her again?" Emmett grinned at Bella, being the big brother per usual. Edward was glad to see how his family welcomed back Bella so easily.

As Emmett spoke Bella rolled her eyes, "Something like that." She smirked at the large, muscley boy before her.

"Won't Charlie be worried Edward?" though Carlisle. Edward looked at his father and shook his head. He tilted it towards Bella, without speaking. Carlisle nodded, knowing exactly what was going on and smiled at Bella. Edward grinned at kissed the top of Bella's head. Noticing Carlisle nodding slightly towards Edward she realised she'd missed a conversation, but it didn't bother her just now. Esme smiled at her family.

"Why don't we all go sit down?" she suggested, waving her arm to the living room. Motherly and the perfect hostess, as always.

It all felt so normal as she followed Esme's suggestion, gently releasing herself from Edwards grip with a smile as she took his hand and headed into the spacious, bright living room. The brightness still amazed her slightly, not that she expected dungeons, coffins and moats anymore, well, she'd never expected the moats to be honest. He gave her hand a squeeze as Esme suggested that he play piano. Although Rosalie did as well, he had been around much longer then she had, and he also had his own songs. He led Bella over to the baby grand piano and sat down.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked her, looking up at her face. Smiling as she settled herself beside him on the piano bench, Bella thought for a moment before answering his question.

"Esme's favorite." She smiled. Her answer was as much for herself as Esme, she knew she'd been monopolizing Edwards time recently, and felt slightly bad about it. But she loved that song almost as much as her lullaby. She loved hearing him play, because he enjoyed it. Edward smiled as he put his hands on the keys to play Esme's favorite song. He started to play as Bella put her head on his shoulder. He smiled and turned to kiss the top of her head, his eyes not leaving the music. He played it through twice, and hearing Esme sigh and Carlisle chuckle from the kitchen. They family had ended up all in their couples and had left for their separate rooms. He placed his hands on the piano again, and played their prom song.

"Ugh! Prom." she sighed Edward laughed at her remark and kept playing. Bella remembered how she'd practically been forced to endure that night. Well, endure might've been too strong a word in the end. It had been a beautiful night . The one that Edward would soon not forget as one of the nicest nights he had. With Bella. He whisper-sung the lyrics to Bella as he played, smiling at her the whole time. Bella's smile becoming slightly wider as she moved her head closer to him, her lips lightly kissing his neck once before she settled back into her original position. Her head resting on his cool, solid shoulder. As soon as that song was finished, his hands moved about the piano, and began her Lullaby. He grinned and rested his head on her beautiful brown hair. She smiled, as her lullaby reached her ears. She closed her eyes, listening, not only to the music, but to each of his breaths, her own breaths and her heartbeat. She smiled again, looking into his eyes as he turned to her ear.

"Welcome home my love." he whispered in her ear, playing her lullaby a few times through.

"Now that's something I could get used to hearing." She grinned at him, her eyes shining with her joy, her lips finding his as she kissed him tenderly. Edward smiled as she kissed him. He kissed her back, the music stopping abruptly, putting his hand through her long hair, rubbing her head gently. She let herself get lost in the moment as he kissed her back, her hands running through his hair holding him closer to her. He placed his other hand on her leg, rubbing it gently as he continued to kiss her. He stopped at few minutes later and looked at the time. She sighed and rolled her eyes slightly as he broke away.

"We should really go back to your house." he said, standing up, offer his hand to her again. She took it instantly.

"We can pick things back up after Charlie flips at you. Blame me, he already hates me." he said showing her the time. The clock read 10:53.

"Charlie doesn't hate you. He just passionately dislikes you." She grinned at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Do we really..." she trailed off as she glanced at the clock, "We really should go." She agreed, standing up. Edward grinned as he watched her change her mind after looking at the clock.

"Like I said, we can pick this up after Charlie flips at you." he said, pulling her towards the door.

"Say good-bye everyone!" he shouted, smiling at her as they heard a flurry of good-byes from around the house. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme actually came to say good bye, but Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared. No surprise there. Bella said her goodbye's promising to return as soon as she could before turning and walking out of the door.

Edward waved good bye to the family and grabbed Bella's keys and grinned at her as he ran to the truck, opening the passenger side for her. Walking out of the door, she rolled her eyes as she noticed which door Edward held open for her.

"Just don't kill my truck, ok?" She sighed climbing into the passenger seat. Edward grinned and nodded, closing the door and was right next to her in the drivers seat in a moments time. Of course he was going to drive, but she was still allowed to wish that he didn't have to. He made the engine roar and pulled out of the driveway to head back to Forks.

But now her mind had settled on what to do about Charlie. He was going to go completely mental. He already didn't like Edward after the Phoenix fiasco, followed by him leaving, and then her disappearing for three days without a word to go get him. Oh well, she'd survive. After some time, they made it to the end of the street. Edward listened carefully for Charlie's thoughts.

"He's pissed, and worried. More worried then pissed." he explained as he pulled in front of the house. He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I'll see you in a moment." he whispered, passing her the keys and heading into the forest. As soon as she was in, he would make his way back up to her room.

"If I survive." She muttered as she took the keys and watch him vanish into the forest.

She took a deep breath before heading for the house. Pushing open the door she listened for a moment, no TV. Uh-oh.

"Uh, Dad, I'm home." She called, walking slightly further into the house. She didn't even make it into the living room before Charlie appeared in the doorway. then began the onslaught of questions and the lecture about responsibility. It all ended in a grounding. Not a surprise, and she didn't complain, she just apologized for making him worry so much.

Eventually she managed to say "Goodnight dad." And headed up to her room. She stepped inside her room, and closed the door quickly, leaning against it and exhaling for the first time in what seemed like forever. She glanced around the room, sure he would be waiting for her, unless....no. Those thoughts had to stop.

**Authors Notes: Atl east Bella didn't die.** **Charlie could of done worst.**


	7. A Proposition and Compromise

**Author's Notes:** **I'll do another update sometime later tonight. And get the two disc Twilight DVD, I spent my morning watching it. It's excellent =D**

**Chapter Six: A Proposition and Compromise**

Edward was going through the window in a short time, quickly rushing to Bella's side and giving her a hug. He rubbed her back and shushed her. He wrapped his stone arms around her, like he was protecting her from something terrible. He kissed her on the forehead, letting his lips rest for a few minutes, before they moved down to her lips. He broke off a few seconds later and let go, smiling at her and holding her hands still, looking a little tired. His golden eyes were beginning to get thirsty. She smiled weakly as he stood back from her.

"Well that could've been worse. She sighed. "I suppose you heard about me being grounded until the day I die?" She laughed slightly, looking up into his eyes, of course he'd heard.

Then the colour of his eyes registered with her, "You're thirsty." She said, no question about it, she knew him well enough to know that his eyes turned dark brown or black when he was thirsty and needed to hunt, but she wasn't going to make that suggestion tonight, no matter how selfish she was being.

Edward nodded. "But not tonight. Get changed. I'll be waiting." he said kissing her forehead and smiling down at her face.

She smiled as he spoke, her human moments were an unfortunate necessity, though she made no move to leave the room, not wanting to be away from him again just yet, even if only for a couple of minutes. He waited, still holding her hands. He didn't want her to go for one moment. But he also knew she wasn't going to change in front of him.

Finally she pulled her hands free from Edwards grasp, "I'll be two minutes." She promised, holding one of his palms to her lips as she kissed it gently. She turned from him, hating every second he wasn't in view, and darted into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and changing into the sweats and tatty old t-shirt that she used as pyjamas. She ran a brush through her hair before pulling it up into a ponytail.

He listened into the woods and caught the sound of a rabbit sleeping. If he really needed something, the rabbit would do till he went with Jasper and Emmett sometime. Fork's lions were the best kind of lions around.

Darting back out of the bathroom and to her bedroom, she shut the door once more, slightly louder than before, to make sure Charlie heard it. She took a deep breath as he eyes searched for him once more.

"See." She smiled.

Edward grinned at Bella. "New record." he whispered to her, pulling her close to his cold chest again.

"Very possibly." She smiled up at him, those her voice faded to a whisper as his lips found hers.

His smiled never faded from his lips and they met Bella's, holding them there for awhile. His hands found a resting spot on her back as he slowly lifted her up, helping her reach for this height. She smiled, opening her eyes to look at him. He pulled away, smiling as he noticed she had stopped to look at him. She smiled back, still looking into his eyes, though they weren't that much higher than hers now, since he'd lifted her up.

Edward couldn't help being so tall. But it was a nice advantage, none of the guys at school dare thinking about Bella anymore. It was like they knew if they thought a single thought, he come over and rip their heads off. Though, as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't do it. It would cause a scene, not good for a family of vampires. Her arms had wound round his neck once more, overlapping slightly so she could pull herself closer to him.

"What're you thinking?" A question he often asked her, but she was curious as to what went on behind those perfect golden eyes. Edward laughed quietly. She grinned as he laughed at her question.

"Now you want in on my mind?" He kissed the top of her head and carried her over to her bed, placing her down carefully. As he picked her up and carried her over to her bed she locked her arms round his neck, she didn't let go as her gently placed her down on the bed.

"Well, ever since we've gone public, since I've started breaking the rules more or less, none of the guys seem to have a thought about you when your near me. Its like they know I can read their minds." he explained, concentrating hard on one of her strands of hair. She nodded slightly as she spoke, though she kept her eyes fixed on his face.

"It was terrible to hear their thoughts before, knowing that at the time they had as well of a chance at you as I did. I just got in quicker." He smiled crookedly, proud of his accomplishment. She laughed as he finished talking,

"You honestly think that anyone else stood a chance?" She shook her head, still laughing slightly as her right hand slid down onto his cheek, as she leant up towards him, placing her lips gently on his. Edward kissed her back, his hand moving into the forest that was her hair, tangling his fingers. A second later he pulled his lips off hers.

"Well, that Mike Newton seemed pretty fond of you when you first came here. And he didn't seem too fond of me either, I believe he thought you stabbed me with a pencil?" He joked locking his lips on hers again. He laid his hand on the side of her lap, stroking it gently.

She laughed at the memory of that conversation with Mike, it had happened right after her first Biology lesson, when Edward had been slightly less than polite.

"Yeah, he did. Only because of how rude you were being to me." She smirked, her lips meeting his again.

"But seriously, Mike? Please! Give my taste some credit." She rolled her eyes at him, but the grin stayed on her lips. She thought for a moment.

"Did...?" She shook her head, not sure she wanted to ask her question anymore.

"Did I like anyone before you?" he finished her question. "No. There was Tanya, who liked me. I never found anything interesting about her though. We were just friends." Edward explained.

"Besides, I prefer brunettes." he laughed slightly, kissing her lightly on the lips. She laughed and shook her head at him.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you Bella." he whispered the last sentence in her ear and kissed along her neck gently. He wrapped his stone arms around her and pulled down on the bed, cuddling into her. Fitting perfect, of course.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask though." She smiled, as they lay down. A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed along her neck, her cheeks going blood red. He laughed at her, kissing both of her rosy cheeks.

Her heart was pounding, for once not from his kisses, or how close he was holding her. It was curiosity. It almost seemed like her heart was trying to ask the question in morse code. She moved her head ever so slightly, so there lips met again, but only for a moment. One hand was running its fingers up and down the smooth, cold skin of his upper arm, while the other ran through his hair.

"Oh?" Edward stopped, raising himself on his elbow, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Then may I ask what you were planning on asking me? Don't you dare say nothing." he said growling at her playfully. He smiled her smile for the millionth time today and placed his cool hand on her cheek, gently tracing her pale round face. It was so human, he loved it.

"Of course you can ask." She smirked. "Whether or not I answer is a completely different matter though." She laughed and continued twisting some of his hair round her fingers, his cool body still close to hers.

Her eyes were fixed on his, as she spoke again. "I was just going to ask you, if, any of the girls at Forks had...shown an interest?" She said after a moments pause, knowing it wasn't worth not answering. He could be stubborn if he wanted to be.

Edward burst out into laughter, quickly cover his mouth. He didn't want Charlie to come up and spaz out at Bella anymore, he had caused her enough damage for one day.

"Well Bella, before you came around, most girls have shown interest in me. Its everything about me that draws them in, my camouflage if you will. Its what draw you in, am I not correct?" he asked, resting his head next to hers, wrapping his arm around her. She nodded slightly as he stated something she'd always known.

"But I chose you, the most fairest of them all." he whispered gently in her ear as he pulled her hair away from it. She shook her head, but moved her hand to the side of her face, kissing him lightly, no hard feelings.

"Yeah, I guess I knew the answer already." She smiled, "But your 'camouflage' is no what drew me in. You did." She grinned. Of course girls had been drawn to him, he was beautiful, and as he'd once pointed out, he was designed to do just that. Draw prey in. But as usual she had to be different, sure his good looks had been a small factor, but there was so much more under his stone-like skin, that was what she'd fallen in love with. After all, if it had just been the cover, she would have run a mile when she realized what he really was. As was evident in the past year, she hadn't run. In fact she'd done the opposite, submerged herself in the supernatural world completely.

Edward looked over at the clock, now reading 12:01. "Bella darling, you just made another day for me." he grinned meeting her lips, squeezing her to his cold body. She returned his kiss willingly, her hand combing through his hair.

After a few minutes, he moved his lips to her neck, just like did the night before. Her breath caught once more in her lungs as he moved his lips to her neck. He chuckled slightly, his hand lowered from her cheek on to heart, feeling her heart racing per usual. He smiled, cuddling into Bella again, he stopped kissing her neck and rubbed his head on her shoulder, like some sort of animal. One of her hands moved to his chin, guiding his head up to look at her again, lifting it off her shoulder. He looked up into her eyes, giving her a giant crooked smile. Her favorite, of course.

"Really? How so?" she managed to say finally, Looking into his eyes for a moment she smiled, then pressed her lips to his, just like he had in the meadow, when he'd just let himself go. Her heart pounded in her chest, under his hand.

"I'll explain later." he moaned, reaching his lips for hers, her hand still rest on her heart, feeling it explode in her chest.

"Ok." She breathed, her lips brushing his as she spoke, laughing slightly at his moan. He grinned as his lips moved from hers to her cheeks, and then back again, continuing this cycle. Her breaths became shallower and more frequent. One hand twisting in the ends of his hair, the other arm wrapping round his back, pulling him closer to her. She also shifted to shrink the slight gap between their bodies. His other hand rested on her neck, gently pushing on it, releasing any tension from it. He slowly wrapped his foot around hers. He was getting lost in the moment again, but he quickly decided against it to stop. This was too nice of a moment. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed one of the rare moments where he let himself go a little more than usual.

Edward tilted his head, pulling away from her lips, letting her breathe became regular again. As he pulled away from her she sighed, but her breathing slowed and leveled, returning to normal. He sighed and pulled his head back to her pillow, wrapping both his arms around her, cooling her body. He looked down at her, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry I have to stop. I just can't lose myself with you. I may do something to hurt you. I really wish I wouldn't have to." he said resting his chin on her head. He really wish he didn't have to. He would never stop if there was no danger for her. But, really, just being with him was dangerous. But he couldn't stand to be apart from her anymore. It was something he would just have to deal with.

"I know. I just wish..." She didn't need to finish that sentence. They'd had that conversation too many times, she knew exactly how it would go. But this time there was a slight spark of hope. After Italy, and Alice's promise... She rested her head on his chest, not willing to move too far from his cool skin, as she had suddenly found that she was rather warm.

"I know Bella." Edward sighed, playing with her hair. He had always tried to think of a way around it, but after the promise he made with the Volturi, it had to happen now. She had to be transformed, otherwise she would just become a snack for them. He thought for a moment, then moved his body so that he could see her face perfectly.

"I have a proposition for you Bella." he said, grinning widely. She was going to get it done, but he had already told her he wasn't doing it. Of course, there were loopholes.

"A proposition?" She asked, frowning slightly. What kind of proposition could he possibly make to her on this topic. They'd already established that he wasn't going to change her, under any circumstances. She took a deep breath,

"Well, what is this proposition then Mr. Cullen?" She asked, her frown being temporarily replaced by a smile.

Edward smiled. "Well Ms. Swan.. you know how I told you I would not change you under any circumstances, well, unless you were dying and there was nothing else that could be done for you of course." he said. He looked into her eyes, watching how interested she seemed to be.

"What if I told you I would, if, and only if,... you marry me first?" he asked her, watching her carefully for her reaction. His smile faded, his expression blank. He didn't want to come off as if he were joking. Edward would do it if she married him first.

What? Had she heard him right? Married? She shook her head slightly sitting up and untangling their legs so she could cross hers. Turning to look at him, fighting back the laughter building up inside, he couldn't be serious.

"Let me check something." She paused, "Did you say you'd change me, without my dying being involved, if I married you?" She looked at him, trying to discern whether or not he was serious.

"Bella, I understand that this kind of came out all of the sudden, but I am being one hundred percent serious." Edward said, sitting up next to her.

"Now not right after the ceremony of course, probably after we get home from the honeymoon. I don't want you suffering during that." He explained, reaching his fingers for hers. He played with the tips of them, and finally looked up into her eyes. He knew she didn't believe him. Typical stupid lamb. Typical lamb that the lion fell in love with of course.

"I...Edward, I...marriage?" Not the most coherent sentence she'd ever managed. Marriage? It wasn't exactly high on her list of priorities, or even goals. It's not that she didn't love him, or that she doubted the fact that she'd love him forever, it was just that she'd always been told that marriage wasn't necessary for happiness when it came to love.

But at that moment another of his words hit her slightly, honeymoon. How would that work? Apparently it would be too risky for them to have a proper honeymoon. She took a deep breath.

"What brought this on?" She asked finally, when she was sure that she could speak without her voice catching.

"Well.." Edward began. "I was thinking about our promise to the Volturi, to turn you into a vampire. We would have to do it one way or another, and you probably get Carlisle to do it for you. But I know how much you want me to do it. Then I thought, Well, the only way I'll do it is if I know she will be mine forever, not that I am doubting your love for me, the fact is that if you wanted, you could go and run off with you wolf friend." he said looking passed her face. He dropped his golden eyes to her chocolate's and continued.

"That's when dawned on me. Marriage. You know how I am about old fashion things and traditions. Around this time, back in 1910, people were finding people to settle down with." He smiled and lifted his hand slowly to her cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb.

"And, of course, my biggest reason. The reason that I cannot see myself with any other, just my Bella. Because of the fact I am in love with you. If we are going spend eternity for ever with each other, we might as well do it the right way." Edward leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips and leaned back, smiling gently at her.

His words sent shock waves through her body, causing her to practically jump off the bed away from him. She stood by the window, leaning slightly on the wall beside it, looking out into the night. Her arms folded across her stomach. After a moment she turned to face him again.

"So, even though you asked me to marry you, even though you say you love me, even though you know how much I love you. You still think me capable of running off into the sunset with Jacob?" Disbelief in her voice, reflected in her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"I know you were raised with traditions Edward, but nowadays marriage doesn't necessarily mean forever. Look at Charlie and Renee! So forgetting about the more physically painful side of this conversation, why do you want to marry me? Love isn't a good enough reason, because for there to be love there has to be trust, but you don't seem to trust how much I love you." Her eyes searched him, eager for his answer.

Edward sighed, knowing he had messed up. He got up and moved to her side, his hands in his pockets down at her. He pulled his hand through his hair, wondering how he was going to fix it this time.

"Bella, I never doubt your love for me. I trust you. Jacob is just.. just.. he's just human. A normal shape shifter if you will. He is a lot less dangerous then me." he whispered the last sentence, looking out her window.

"And we are different from Renee and Charlie, you know that." he said holding her hands up. He didn't mean to make this a bad thing, he was trying to make this a good thing.

"I wasn't the one who broke the trust." She whispered, forgetting, for the first time, that he could hear her, and even if he couldn't, he'd be able to read her lips.

As she whispered, he closed his eyes and bowed his head, he looked in serious pain. "Maybe.. Maybe I should just go now..." he whispered, turning to open the window.

"No!" She replied quickly as he suggested leaving. He couldn't go, they needed to sort this out. Fear rose in her, however unwelcome it may have been, he couldn't leave like this, who knew where he's be tomorrow if he did. Taking deep breath she composed herself.

"We are different from Renee and Charlie, we're different from everyone else. But you can't just run away 'cause things get hard Edward." She unfolded her arms from around herself and held them out towards him.

"For the record though, if I were going to run off with some other guy, it'd be Mike." she spoke in a matter of fact tone, but a broad grin flashed across her face for a moment, "Do you trust me?" Edward grinned and turned back to her, walking into her open arms and wrapped his around her.

"Always." he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I didn't mean you to take it that serious Bella. And I don't mean we go get hitched right now either. I mean we can take our time. And the only way I'll make you a vampire is if you marry me first. I'm a man of traditions. I suppose, in a way, its like the whole sex before marriage thing." he said chuckling, squeezing her closer. He wished she wouldn't take things so seriously some times. He was quiet aware she wouldn't run off to Jacob, but if Edward had actually run off and left her, she would most likely end up with Jacob. That's is what he really meant by it.

Her arms wrapped around him tightly, she almost laughed when he spoke again. "So you didn't want me to take your proposition seriously?" She looked up at him grinning. She wasn't willing to argue with him at the moment. She bit her lip slightly before she spoke, but her smile was still wide on her face

Edward sighed. "I want you take it seriously. I meant the thing about Jacob. Any ways, Consider it." he whispered rocking her in his arms slightly. He laughed silently. She could be so jumpy sometimes. Just like him, he supposed. Perfect for each other.

She nodded, "I'll think about it." She agreed, though what her answer was going to be she already had a vague idea.

"So where do you stand n the whole sex before marriage thing?" another curiosity fanned question.

"It's not going to happen Bella. I can very well kill you. Maybe once I transform you, you won't be so fragile and well, breakable." He leaned back and smiled at her face, crookedly, just the way she liked it.

_Typical._ She thought to herself, but she said nothing, instead she nodded slightly and rested her head on his chest. Her thoughts were still racing though. This whole topic had come out f the blue, but it showed promise. And was evidence that he could compromise.

Edward looked down at her, one eyebrow raised. She was planning. He could tell.

"Bella, mind sharing what you are thinking?" he asked her. He wished that there could be some way he could get into her head just for the faintest moment. Just to hear one thought was all he asked for. It killed Edward that she was the only one's thoughts he couldn't hear. He could hear the wolf for god sakes.

"I wasn't thinking about anything in particular, you know, just processing." She smiled up at him, before shifting slightly in his arms, unwrapping hers from around him and stepping out of his grasp. She headed for the bed, sitting on the end of it. Her eyes still fixed on his.

Edward followed her, his eyes fixed on hers. He sat down and grabbed her hands, lifting them to his lips and kissed them gently. She smiled as he sat beside her, laughing gently as he kissed her hands. They were so soft, he couldn't get over it. Edward gave her a small smile. Taking back one of her hands, Bella placed it gently on his cheek.

"Want to tell me any ways?" he asked her, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"There's nothing to tell, just some errant thoughts." She smiled again as she moved so their lips met, "Nothing." she whispered against his lips. Edward nodded and pulled her closer to him, their lips meeting once again. His hand rested on her arm, his fingers gently tracing shapes. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her on to his lap.

After a few moments, he pulled away and sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder. She smiled and rested her cheek on the top of his head. He reached out for her hand opened it, taking his finger and tracing the lines on her palm over and over again, trying to remember what everything meant. The skin on her palm tingled as he drew his smooth cold fingers across it. He had read a book about it before. It had been a while ago now.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, thinking everything over. Was she willing to marry him? There was no question that she wanted to spend eternity with him, but marriage? She sighed quietly,

"Ok...I'll marry you—" she started, but was cut off.

Edward rose his head, grinning fiercely. "Thank you. I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am. I will owe you for the rest of my… existence." he said wrapping his arms around her.

She laughed at Edward, her fiancé now. She shook her head, remembering her condition. "But I have a condition.

He rose his head, loosening his arms only slightly around her. He looked at her eyes, trying to read her face. He couldn't, typically. He sighed, raising an eyebrow. "And that condition is..?"

Smirking slightly at him she kissed him for a moment, pulling away from his lips as looked into his eyes. "My condition. Right, you mentioned the honeymoon, right, but I don't see how it could be a proper honeymoon if you won't change me until afterwards." She looked at him seriously.

"I want a proper, _human_, honeymoon." She finished, waiting for his reaction.

A human honeymoon? That would be.. terribly dangerous. Edward looked into her eyes as he thought. Surely she realized this, since he couldn't go longer then five minutes kissing her before he had to pull away, to protect her. Now, she asked for this.

"Bella, I hope you realize how dangerous that would be. I could easily lose control and.." he stopped, looking down. Just thinking about it hurt him.

"I understand why you're worried, and I know the general dangers. But I don't think you would, or could hurt me." She sighed slightly, knowing he'd think she meant physically,

"I think your not wanting to hurt me would prevent you, for doing anything too bad." She shrugged slightly, "Regardless that's my condition. Take it or leave it Edward." She smiled kissing him lightly. Edward leaned back his head, thinking this through. She did make some good points he suppose. He sighed, looking at Bella and smiling.

"You do make a few good points love." he whispered. he closed his eyes, thinking it through one more time, and then nodded his head.

"Alright. That's what we'll do. We'll get married and then have ourselves a human honeymoon." He said smiling, leaning in a pressing his lips to her forehead.

**Author's Notes: So he agrees to sex right away. A little OOC for Edward but, meh. We all know how it goes, might as well just speed the process up for the two of them and get it over with.**


	8. Passing Notes

**Author's notes: YAYAY FAVORITE CHAPTER(is a loser)**

**Chapter Eight: Passing notes**

Edward watched as his beautiful, dare he think it, fiancée fall asleep in his arms. He lowered his lips kissing her forehead gently. He sighed and waiting for the talking to begin, one of his favorite things she did, without realizing it.

It didn't take long, she began muttering Alice name, probably dreaming of tomorrow. But Charlie's name got thrown in a couple of times. And one point he was going to wake up, because it was like she was hyperventilating a little. But then she calmed down. Dream Alice probably helped her. He couldn't imagine what she was dreaming of until she began to mutter his name. It was quiet for a long time, he thought the speaking was over, so he looked around her room for a book to read. He would have to pick one up for others night. But he was caught in mid thought.

"Mmmm... Edward.. mmmmm..." he looked down, thinking she had awoken. But her eyes were shut tight and she had a straight face on.

"I do." she mutter finally. Edward beamed and kissed his sleeping beauty's lips. She smiled and cuddled into him. He pulled her close and watch as she fell into a deep sleep once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the light filtered through her curtains it hit her closed eyes, making them scrunch up tight against the glare. Yawning and stretching a little she felt his cold frame under her head and smiled, though before she opened she tried to remember if yesterday had actually happened or if it had been one of her more elaborate dreams.

The images flickered by behind her eyelids, too vivid and green for dreams, too absurd for reality. She took a deep breath, had she really agreed to marry her Romeo? A smile flickered across her lips as she realized that she had indeed, that she was now technically engaged to one Edward Cullen. Though she mentally cringed at the memory of what that meant, a big white wedding, Alice style.

Finally she opened her eyes, squinting against the light. Lifting herself into the sitting position she smiled stretching her neck a bit, she looked at Edward. Her.... fiancé, no she still couldn't use the word.

"Morning." She greeted him, knowing they didn't have long before he'd have to disappear to go and collect his car and change while she got ready for school.

He smiled at her. "Morning Mrs. Cullen. But the sounds of it, you had a wonderful dream." he whispered to her. She probably didn't remember the dream, but it was something he was soon not to forget.

"Careful with the Cullen talk Mr." She smiled. Then nodded slowly as he told her his plan for the immediate future. Edward shot her a grin.

"I let you sleep in a little this morning, I'll go pick up the car, deal with the family.." he smiled at her, thinking of last night. "and be back. Try talking some sense into Charlie about not killing me. He not pleased with me this morning." Edward said. He had heard Charlie's thoughts this morning about him, and how he was not enjoying another polite Edward Cullen morning. Of course he thought he was playing on for Charlie, just so he could date his daughter. Oh how wrong that man was. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, standing up now, waiting for an acknowledgment from her, to know she agreed with the plan.

"Why isn't he pleased with you?" What could Edward have done now? Besides sneak into her room every night, but Charlie didn't know about that, did he? She thought for a moment, running a hand through her hair, then looked back at him. Edward's smile frowned.

"He does not appreciate the whole running away from you and leaving you in a state.. I'm really sorry Bella." He said leaning down, wrapping his arms around her. He knew she could never accept his apology completely, what he did to her was wrong, he'd never be able to forgive himself. He got up slowly, looking at the time. She sighed as Edward explained, not that she hadn't already had a vague idea. Why couldn't her father just get over it? She shook her head slightly.

"Don't keep apologizing, you're here now." She said quietly. He shot her a smile.

"I have to go Bella, I'll be back shortly. I love you." He bent down, kissing her forehead before he got out of the window and bolted into the woods.

"Love you too." She smiled as he vanished out of her window. Climbing off the bed she grabbed a plain white vest top and some jeans before heading to the bathroom.

- - - - - - - -

Edward made it to the house in no time. He smiled, wondering if he should go to his room first or get bombarded. He sighed, knowing either way they were bombarding him. He decided to go through the front door. He opened the door, and even before he had a chance to say hello, the pixie girl came running, leaping on to Edward, embracing him in a hug.

"You did it! You did it! And thank you Edward, its going to be the best wedding ever!" Alice squealed. Edward laughed hugging her back and then pried her off him to see the rest of the family beaming at him. Esme was next with Carlisle, saying words of congratulations. Jasper and Emmett we next, patting his back and throwing a couple of punches, he laughed at everyone and then looked to Rosalie. She smiled a small smile to him and then walked over.

"Congrats." she said hugging his shoulder. The coolness was different about her. He absent-mindedly read her thoughts. He of course knew exactly what she was thinking before hand though. He knew she wasn't for the whole Bella becoming a vampire, but could she be a bit more happy for them? He looked at his family.

"I have to go get ready and pick up Bella, I'll see you guys later." He said, rushing up to his room. He got changed quickly and ran to the garage, grabbing his silver Volvo and zoomed to Bella's house.

- - - - - - - - - -

A few minutes later Bella was dressed, showered and ready to face Charlie. She headed down the stairs slowly and entered the kitchen.

"Morning." She greeted her dad, to which she got a mumbled greeting. Then as she prepared her cereal Charlie cleared his throat, never a good sign.

"Bells...."

"Yes dad?"

"You taking your truck to school today?" This was about as subtle as Charlie could manage.

"No, Edwards picking me up, like normal."

"Normal." Charlie scoffed, causing Bella to take a deep breath before speaking again.

"Yes, normal." Another deep breath. "Dad, please try to get along with Edward, or at least be civil. For me. He makes me happy."

"He made you very unhappy a few months ago."

"But not anymore." She sighed, finishing her cereal. She put her dish in the sink and turned back to Charlie, "I'll see you later Dad, have a good day." She smiled before heading back up to her room to grab her bag.

As she finished shoving her book for the day into her rucksack she glanced out of the window, there sat the silver Volvo. And leaning it against was Edward. Normal. She thought to herself with a smile as she pulled on her boots and headed for the stairs. She almost flew down them, grabbed her coat and opened the front door. She stepped out into the cool morning air, shutting the door quickly behind her, not giving Charlie any time for another conversation. She headed towards Edward.

"Hey. How's the family?" An innocent enough question, if she didn't know how Alice would've been when he finally got home.

Edward grinned as she walked up to him. "Well, as soon as I walked through the door, Alice leaped on me. Besides that, everyone was happy for us." he smiled. He didn't want to mention Rosalie, they would deal with her later. He opened the car door and turned to Bella, his golden eyes shimmering.

"After you." he said, waving his arm in the direction of the open door, like some chauffeur.

She smiled, but raised an eyebrow, "Everyone?" Bella knew Rosalie disliked her, not that she understood fully why, but Bella didn't think that Rose would be too happy about the pair of them getting engaged. But she climbed into the car smiling, glancing back towards the house, noticing the curtain falling back into place, Charlie. She sighed as she pulled her seatbelt on, always a requirement if Edward was driving, and waited for him to join her, it would take longer than usual as he had to at least act human around Charlie.

Edward smiled. "Everyone." he assured gently, watching her buckle her seat and turned the window. He closed the door and watched as the curtain close abruptly. He walked over to the drivers seat and opened the door, closing it behind him. He buckled up and looked at the window again, to see if Chief Swan was still watching. He pulled out into the road at a regular pace, but as soon as he could no longer hear Charlie's thoughts, he sped up a little. Rolling her eyes as Edward sped up she set her jaw. She wasn't going to say a word now, he knew she didn't like him driving fast. Not that he ever paid much attention to that fact. He looked over at Bella and grinned gently.

He pulled up into Forks High School a few minutes later, pulling up next to Emmett's truck. Jasper had drove Alice to school today, since he went to pick up Bella. Alice was very eager, Jasper was holding her shoulder, smiling.

Alice looked about ready to burst. As Edward parked, Bella sighed, "I think I'll stay in the car." She muttered, knowing that regardless she was about to suffer Alice's joy. Jasper smiled at her and Alice was beaming. As Edward opened her door for her she stepped out. Looking into his eyes for a moment, as if searching for the strength to turn around and face Alice. She bit her lip and walked around the Volvo towards the others. Bracing herself.

Alice nearly jumped on Bella, but restrained herself enough just to hug her. Bella laughed slightly. Edward placed his hand on the back of his neck, hearing the thoughts of the other students wondering why his sister was so happy to see Bella. Some just thought because they were all back now. Others didn't understand. He walked to Bella's side and wrapped an arm around her. Jasper stood behind his little pixie and pulled her off Bella, whispering to her to calm herself and wait while no one was looking, and took a deep breath as Jasper pulled her off. It was easy to forget just how strong the little, pale girl could be, just as it was with the rest of the, except Emmett of course. She slid her arm round Edwards waist as her laid his arm around her. Edward laughed as his sister and kissed the top of Bella's head.

It was just another, normal, school day. If you ignored Alice's obvious hyperactivity. Not an easy thing when it foreshadowed an even bigger outburst later, when they were all alone. Bella sighed slightly at the thought, but her smile didn't waver, she was happy. So was Edward, that's all that was important. Not the looks from the rest of the school.

The bell rang. Edward looked up as the students of FHS headed to their first class. He sighed, English was their first class. He and Bella just passed notes all class while Mr. Wayne blathered on about literary devices. English was Edward's easiest subject, as was it Bella's, so they barely paid attention. Mr. Wayne was too frighten to tell Edward Cullen to pay attention any ways, and with the grades he was getting, he didn't really need to pay attention. It was just the same thing over and over again, English hadn't changed since the early 1970's. No wonder most kids feel asleep in English class. Edward looked down at Bella.

"Shall we go then?" he asked Bella, glaring down Mike Newton as he did. Mike was of course starring at Bella and him, surprised and disgusted at the fact that Edward was back and that Bella had taken him back so easily. Edward's glared burrowed into Mike's head, making him turn away from they from the pressure. Shame on him for staring at them, especially with that grossed out face he had implanted on his face.

"Yeah, I guess we should, when you stop glaring at my friends." She sighed shaking her head slightly. It was common knowledge that Mike didn't like her and Edward's relationship, but he was usually ok about it, around her at least. Well he had been, until Edward had left. Now it seemed like Mike couldn't stand him again. She slid her backpack over her shoulder and smiled at Edward.

"Come on, we best not be late." She said heading towards the building.

Edward sighed as Bella walked off towards the building, touching his fingers against hers, a blank expression on his face. She looked up at him, his smile faltering a bit at his blank expression. He smiled down at her as they entered the school and headed to English class, trying to prove to her he was alright. He took his seat near the back and pulled Bella's out her, waiting for her to take his spot next to him. He pulled out a piece of paper from the desk and quickly wrote a small note. He slid it on her desk and looked down at it, raising his eye brow. The note read:

_I'll lay off Newton when he lays off me. He was glaring at me, so I glared back. I thought we were having a staring competition._

She slid into her seat beside Edward, getting her books out, at least she tried to look as if she was going to pay attention in class. She watched as Edward quickly wrote a note and slid it over to her. As she read it she sighed and rolled her eyes, taking her pen out.

_Let him glare. Who cares? What is it about boys and passive aggressive behavior? If it's not you arguing with Jacob you're glaring at Mike. Seriously, why do teenage boys take so long to grow up?_

She smiled slightly at her choice of words as she passed the piece of paper back to Edward, her eyes glancing up at him, though she made sure her face still pointed towards the teacher.

Edward sighed as he read the note. He wrote back quickly.

_Its just friendly competition Bella. And I'm winning, right?_

He grinned as he passed the note back. He looked up at the teacher as he slowly wrote out some important terms on the board. Ones he already had memorized from years ago. He sighed, he could already tell this go going to be an extra boring English class. He listen to the thoughts of some of his classmates, surprised he was back and how Bella acted as if nothing happened. Some of the girls pitied her, thinking that she was doomed. Others were mad, knowing that there was no chance now that he was back. He smirked and leaned back in his seat.

As Edward read their classmates thoughts, she read the note and shook her head a little once more. She wrote her reply:

_Friendly? And right at this moment in time it's debatable as to whether or not you're winning Edward. Please just try and be nice. For me._

She smiled slightly as she passed the note back, then copied some of the things off the board into her notebook, she'd covered all this back in Phoenix. She rested her head in her hand, her elbow resting on the table. Her other hand ran through her hair, her fingers idly twisting strands around themselves.

Edward smiled as she played with his hair. He glanced down at the note, reading it swiftly through twice. He hung his head backwards, thinking for a moment. His head shot back and began to write again. He passed the note back.

_I promise I'll be nice. For you. Also, Alice wants to know if you are going to come to the house after school. I can hear her all the way in chemistry._

She watched his movements for a moment then waited for his reply, as he passed it to her she read it and smiled. her fingers left her hair and picked up her pen as she scrawled a response.

_Thank you. And as for me coming to yours tonight... well that depends on whether or not you actually manage to be nice today. And how hyperactive Alice is going to be._

She smiled up at him as she passed the note back, setting the pen down her hand returned to play with her hair. The light catching it as it moved around her fingers.

Edward smiled as she replaced her hand back in his hair and read over the note. He picked up his pen and thought for a moment, thinking quickly and began scribbling.

_I can say right now that I will be on my best behavior today. I'll have a talk with Alice, and make sure she doesn't go berserk for you._

He smiled and passed back the note, placing his hand on Bella's leg, rubbing it gently. He felt Mr. Wayne look for a second, but looked back to the board right away, before anyone noticed. Edward smiled, he loved how the teacher didn't say anything to him and his family, but if it was any other student he would flip out.

She held back a laugh as Mr Wayne looked at them, decided to say nothing and went back to the board. She looked at the note and smiled, a tingle flying through her as she felt his cold hand on her leg. Picking up her pen she bit the end lightly as she thought how to phrase her reply.

_I'm glad to hear it. As for Alice, be nice to her as well, she's allowed to be excited. After all she's had to put up with you for nearly a century. And you're not always the easiest person to be around. I'll come round to yours, but we can't get back too late. Charlie won't be pleased._

She smiled and passed the note back to him. Her hand dropped the pen quietly onto the desk before joining his on her leg, entwining their fingers. Her eyes flashed to his face once more, and she smiled widely.

Edward smiled, and squeezed her hand looking down at the note. He read through it quickly and looked at her, his face grew from an unamused face into a grin, he couldn't help by smile. He looked down at the note and quickly scribbled something down. He thought for a moment then wrote something down, pushing the note to her.

_Neither are you sometimes, but we have eternity to work that out. Alice thanks you. She's excited for tonight, something about how she's been unable to get you away from me since we've gotten back._

It helped that he taught himself to be ambidextrous, his hand never left Bella's.

She almost laughed out loud when she read his reply. She looked at him and glared playfully. Unfortunately, Bella wasn't ambidextrous, so she pried her hand from his and picked up her pen. She paused for a moment.

_If I'm so difficult to live with, are you still sure you want to marry me? I'll tell her she's welcome later. And as for getting me away from you, it's kind of difficult at school, what with you being in practically every class with me. And it's not like I've been at yours much. She'll understand. But if she starts rabbiting on about wedding stuff, you may end up with only one sister._

She laughed slightly and passed the note back to Edward, her hand finding his again. His cold skin making her smile slightly.

Edward held his laugh as he looked down at Bella's response. He squeezed her hand as she placed it back in his. He picked up his pen once again and quickly wrote back a response.

_Bella, there are a few reasons why I want to marry you. One being that I love you, and you love me and that's what people do when they are love. Two being that I want to make it official that we belong to each other forever. And three, you aren't difficult to live with. Actually, your quite the opposite, I look forward for us living together. I'm sure it will be a never dull moment. I know, she's just has to understand that we can't be apart now. Terrible, I know. And I'm sure Jasper will be sad, but he'll understand over time._

She grinned as she read his response, once again her hand had to leave his as she wrote her response.

_Well there's never been a dull moment so far in our relationship, has there? Lets see if I'm not being hunted by James, I'm hanging out with my werewolf best friend, or running off to Italy to stop my boyfriend being an idiot. Oh yeah and I regularly spend my free time in a house swarming with vampires. No dull moments there. Maybe he would be. Best not kill Alice then. Shame._

She sighed as she wrote the last word, though there was a smile on her face as she passed the note back. Her hand remained occupied with her pen this time, twisting it around her fingers, seemingly without thinking about it.

He smiled crookedly as she wrote. As she pushed over to her to him, he began to read, a surge a pain rushed through him. All those things were his fault. James went after Bella because Edward. She was forced to hang out with the werewolf because Edward left her. And she went to Italy because he believed she died. Okay, so the last one was half her fault to, stupid girl getting into danger. He pulled the sheet over to him and began to write fiercely.

_All those things were my fault. James came after you because of me. You hung out with the dog because I ran away from you. And the last one was because I thought you died. I told you before, I can`t live in a world were you don't exist. I swear, if you go cliff jumping again I'll be right behind you to carry you out of the water and then.. well I don't know what I would do then, probably freak out with you._

As she finished reading what he'd written she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and bit her bottom. She also counted to ten. She couldn't start shouting at him in the middle of class. Composing herself she opened her eyes and started writing, exhaling slowly before her breathing resumed its usual pace.

_Edward Cullen. Only one of those things was your fault, and even that was mostly my fault. James would've come after me regardless, you kept me alive! I would've spent time with Jake regardless, its really hard to avoid the son of your dad's best friend you know. (And I thought you were being nice today, that includes Jacob.) And, yeah, you ran off to Italy to try and get the Volturi to kill you, but only because I jumped off a cliff, because I couldn't do what was best for me at the time and let go. Though I'm not gonna take all the credit there, you were an idiot, a complete and utter idiot and if you ever do anything that stupid again.... I don't care what happens to me, you are staying alive. Forever. Ok? As for cliff jumping, I think I'll live without ever doing that again. I'm over the extreme sports._

She sighed as she passed him the note, though she set her pen down and rested her hand on his once again. Her fingers twisting around his. She wasn't angry, just annoyed at his constantly blaming himself for things that weren't his fault.

He sighed and pulled over her message, reading through it carefully. He picked up his pen and began to write.

_Bella Swan. You were just barely alive. I nearly killed you that night. And Jacob, he and I are mortal enemies. We have been ever since we met his great grandfather almost seventy years ago. I'm sorry I'm so mean to him. But, its hard sometimes. I'll try being nicer. And I'm glad you have decided against the extreme sports, it gives me some relief._

As she read the note she was careful not display any of the annoyance that was coursing through her body. She slowly untangled their fingers and picked up a pen.

_If you hadn't of done what you did then I would've either died or changed. And since you really didn't want the second option to happen you did what you had to. If you don't start accepting the fact that I'm grateful for what you did, I'm going to get extremely annoyed! I'll repeat, you saved my life! Mortal enemies? More like a rock and a hard place which I'm caught between. Both of you make things very difficult for me you know. What with all this hating each other. He's my best friend. You are my fiance. It hurts me that you two are so ready to hurt each other! Please, try to understand, Jacob was there for me. It's not his fault he's a werewolf. Just like it's not your fault you're a vampire. And like it's not my fault that I love you both! I need both of you in my life. Can you understand that?_

She slid the paper over to him. Her right hand a fist, covered by her open left hand as her elbows rested on the desk. She rested her chin on her hands, closing her eyes and breathing steadily, though it was taking some effort to do so.

Edward watched as she replied to the note, noticing the tension. He looked at her worryingly as she passed back the note. He bit his lip and looked down at it, reading it thoroughly. He picked up his pen and quickly wrote back.

_Bella, I'm am sorry, this is so selfless of me. I'll try, I really will try, for you._

He pushed it back to her, a sad look in his eye. He would really try for Bella, but he wasn't sure she would let her go off by Jacob by herself again, he didn't want her to end you like Emily.

She sighed, exhaling all of her annoyance and anger at the same time, as she read his note, her fist relaxed and she picked up the pen again.

_Thank you. That's all I ever ask._

She smiled slightly as she passed the note back. Her hand resting on his thigh. She was sure he'd try, but not quite as convinced that he'd succeed. Not that Jake would even bother trying to be nice to Edward if she asked, he enjoyed the possibility of fighting Edward far too much. Now as for her going to La Push anytime soon.... No she wasn't about to push it.

Edward watched as she placed a hand on his thigh. He looked down at the note, read it quickly. He turned to her and smiled crookedly, place his hand on hers, taking it in his and gave a gentle squeeze. He knew that Bella thought he was the grown up in this situation between him and Jacob, he would easily forgive him if Bella asked him, just for her. But he knew Jacob would hold a grudge, and might release that grudge on to her. That is why he didn't want her to go see Jacob, he knew the chances of her getting her hurt over there. And with Victoria still preying on her, he didn't want Bella out of his sight until she was destroyed. He couldn't trust Jacob, not to protect his fiancee. The only one he trusted Bella with was his family.

She smiled at him as the bell rang signaling the end of class. She sighed and took her hand back for his, closing her notepad and sliding it into her bag. Her pen was tossed carelessly in after it. Zipping the bag shut she dumped it on the desk, rising from her seat she pulled her jacket off the back of her seat and pulled it on.

Picking up her bag once more and pulling it onto her shoulder she looked at Edward and smiled again, "Shall we go?" This had been a highly productive lesson in her eyes, maybe not quite in the way Mr. Wayne had intended, but certainly in an important way.

Edward smiled stand up and reaching for her hand as they walked out of English class. He looked back at Mr. Wayne and smiled. He had a look, and he knew exactly what it was. He couldn't be they intensity of his and Bella's relationship after him just returning and leave her in a state. He held back the pain for a moment of remembering the woods day and remembered why their relationship was so intense. He had asked her to marry him yesterday, and she surprisingly said yes. He was sure though, in a few days, that would all change. She'd realize what she's done and be like "Not now Edward." He sighed and looked down at her and smiled. "What do we, or you, have next?" he asked.

**Author's notes: I liked the whole beginning where Bella talks in her dream and the note passing. I had Edward's font in pretty script but of course it won't let me do it on here, so you're going have to use your imagination there. Another update later today.**


	9. Skipping Biology

**Author's notes: This chapter = Levi. Edward is pretty much following Bella for this one. Even if it doesn't seem like it, he does.**

**Chapter Nine: Skipping Biology**

"We have biology next." She smiled, "Not that that's ever interesting." She'd noticed him sigh as they left the class but wasn't quite sure why until she looked back over her shoulder and saw Mr. Wayne's expression. She knew Edward well enough to at least follow some of his train of thought after the disbelief on her teachers face. She was sure it was because he'd thought about the time when he'd left her. She gave his hand a light squeeze. She wasn't going anywhere, unless it was with him. That much she knew, after all, he had asked her to marry him. She let a small laugh escape her lips at that thought as they walked through the corridors.

Edward smiled and squeezed her hand back as they walked to Biology. "Wonder if today we'll deal with blood." he wondered out loud, quickly look down at Bella and smiled, remembering last time the class dealt with blood. How she had to be carried to the nurses office. He of course missed that class due to the fact that he thirst for human blood most of the time.

She sighed as he mentioned blood, "That's not even funny Edward!" She smiled looking at him, not even really considering his weakness for blood. She knew all too well what would happen if they were doing anything to do with blood, she'd faint. Not an outcome she really enjoyed.

He let out a short chuckle as then entered biology, siting down in his usual spot, with no sign of Mr. Banner. Must be getting something from the lab, Edward thought.

She looked around as they entered the class, noting how quickly people turned their eyes from the pair, as if trying to disguise the fact that they'd been staring. It didn't really bother her anymore. Let them look, she was happy. She'd gotten what she wanted. Edward. Back. She slid into her seat beside Edward and once again took out her notebook and pen, although finding the latter involved her digging through her bag for a minute. She sat upright again and glanced at Edward, a small smile on her lips.

Edward grinned and turned to watch Mr. Banner walk in. "Oh Mr. Cullen! Nice to see you again." he smiled walking out into the hall and bringing in a trolley full of frogs. Edward smiled back at Mr. Banner. One of his favorite teachers by far.

"Yes, its nice to be back sir." he said squeezing Bella's hand. He looked at her.

"Dissection today, do you think you can handle it?" he asked looking down at her face to see if it was going to go green or something. Could she handle dissection? Or did she even really want to? She squeezed his had back gently,

"I'm not sure." She answered quietly looking at Edward, "Do you think it's worth the risk?" She asked with a sly grin, hoping he would understand the hidden question in her words. She didn't want to be in class. She wanted, no needed to talk to him, alone.

Edward grinned at her and squeezed her hand. "Look sick." he whispered and turned to Mr. Banner. She did her best to look ill, taking a deep breath and temporarily closing her eyes as if trying to stop herself being sick.

He was already looking at Edward, and pointed to the door. Edward smiled and wrapped his stone arm around Bella for support and escorted her from class. She leant into Edward as he wrapped his arm around her, trying to keep the smile of her face.

He could feel Mike's stare burrowing in him. Before he walked out of class, he turned his head to Mike and smiled, nothing to competitive because he knew Bella wouldn't be please. This smile was easy enough to pass off as a 'She's going to be fine' look any ways. He looked down at Bella as they came out of sight. She looked up at him grinning as the turned the corner.

"Ahh, sweet, sweet freedom." She laughed stopping and leaning against the wall after moving out of his grip. She looked up at him. Edward smiled as she pulled away from him. He turned over to her and placed one hand on either side of the wall so she was in between them.

"Dead animals, ugh." She shook her head slightly at the thought. Though she was sure she'd very probably made it through class, but she didn't want to risk it. Honest. She laughed quietly again. He smiled crookedly and leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"You are such a liar Bella Swan." he laughed pushing himself off the wall, holding his hand out to Bella. They still had to run to the nurse and explain what happened so Mr. Banner wouldn't get upset. Then they were free to do as they please again.

"Oh yeah, out of the pair of us, I'm the liar Edward Cullen." She laughed pushing off the wall and taking his hand.

"So lets go to the nurse." She smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leaning into him, trying her best to look ill. She sighed slightly as they started walking down the corridors once more.

Edward laughed at her. "Don't go into acting darling." he said squeezing her shoulder. He walked her into the nurses office. The nurse looked up and groaned.

"Biology again Miss Swan?" she asked. Edward nodded to her.

"Dissection today." he explained. She sighed and waved them off. Bella had come almost ever class where they did something that could cause her to be ill, and the nurse just sent her on their way. He smiled the Cullen signature smile and walked out of the nurse's office with Bella in tow. Once they were out of ear shot, he looked down at his 'ill' fiancée. He grinned. Fiancée .

"So what shall we do now Miss Swan?" he asked her. She glanced up at him, a serious look in her eyes, though there was still a small smile on her lips.

"I need to talk to you." She said simply, "Other than that I don't care what we do." She shrugged slightly. Ok, so she knew he was going to worry now, she hadn't explained what she needed to talk about, but right now wasn't the time, they needed to be away from people, just incase. But she wouldn't got to the meadow. Again, just in case. She didn't want any bad memories there.

Edward looked down at her worryingly. She should know by now not to say these sort of things, he got anxious. But her smile got him to calm down a bit. Maybe nothing? No. This was Bella he was thinking about. He thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Where ever. Doesn't matter to me." he said, shrugging his shoulders, trying to show that he wasn't worried about her.

She almost laughed as he tried to pretend he wasn't worried. "Ok, why don't we go for a walk?" She suggested. This was going to be difficult but she had to sort this out, and after their written conversation last lesson she was sure she had a chance, if she didn't get the conversation started soon she wouldn't get it started ever.

She took his hand and started off out of the school, ignoring the car. Edward grabbed Bella's hand as they walked out of the school, his other sliding into his pocket. He looked over at her and smiled, waiting for her to explain. She wanted some fresh air. He would just have to put up with moving slowly.

"I need you to promise me something Edward." She paused for a moment looking up at him.

"Promise me you won't lose your temper." She bit her lip, now he'd be worried about what she had to say but she needed that promise. Not just for her sake.

He looked in front of them for a moment. When she said that, he really needed to know what it was. Was it about earlier? What he said about Jacob? Most likely. He try his best, he suppose, for Bella's sake. Edward's golden eyes met Bella's brown ones.

"I'll try my best." is all he could say about the matter.

She nodded at his words. Biting her lips slightly as she thought of how she was going to broach the subject she wanted to talk to him about. Her walking slowed as they reached a deserted child's play area. She dropped his hand and walked over to a swing, sitting on it. Twisting her hands in her lap, she didn't look up to see what he was doing, she had to think carefully. This was delicate. She sighed quietly and glanced up.

Edward smiled and looked down at her. He was standing in front of her on the swing. He grabbed the seat and pushed gently, letting her swing back and forth. She smiled and wrapped her fingers round the swing chains a he pushed her. He walked behind the swing and pushed her gently.

"What were you going to tell me?" he asked her she swung back towards him. He watched the sky as the sun tried to break through the foggy day. He hoped they wouldn't, he wanted to get his Volvo back, he wouldn't want to leave it in the car parking lot all night.

"I didn't want to tell you something, as much as ask you something." She said, pausing for a moment and biting her lip.

"Something about Jacob." She clarified. Turning her head slightly to look at him.

Edward face was stone, no expression. Like it was most of the time when she looked to his face for answers. He was getting better at this guessing game.

"Go on. I won't bite your head off." he chuckled pushing her higher into the air, smiling. She laughed weakly at his words, _Yeah, right._ She thought. He sun broke free for a second and hit his head, his face glittering and his bronze hair shined brightly in the sunlight. But he might bite her head of yet, it depended on the question.

"Well, since you came back I haven't really seen Jake at all. And I was wondering if you mind if I....went down to La Push at the weekend?" She'd decided it was best to be direct. He'd only get madder if she beat around the bush. Not that she expected him to say yes right away, but she had to get the conversation underway.

Edward shook his head at Bella. Did she not understand the danger? "Bella, you know how I've told you the dangers of a newborn vampire? These dangers are just like those of a new wolf. He has just learned how to get back to his human form, and I know the temper on that Jacob Black. He's too dangerous right now. And I've just gotten back from losing you. I can't afford for that to happen ever again. If he ever hurt you..." he stopped and looked behind him, hiding the pain he saw in Emily, Sam's fiancee. Attacked by Sam when he was a new wolf, after he had gotten angry and transformed.

She slid off the swing seat and turned to face him, moving slightly slower than usual to try and retain her balance. "Edward, I spent months around Jacob, even after he became a werewolf and nothing happened to me. Nothing will happen to me if I go down to La Push." She shook her head slightly as he mentioned the possibility of him crossing the treaty lines.

"But now he has a reason to be angry." Edward muttered quietly. Because he was back, Jake wouldn't get away with all his flirtations as easy. Edward knew Jacob probably was a bit flirty in his absence, probably Bella as well. He didn't mind that, he wasn't sure he was going to come back.

"I'm not allowed to go on their territory Bella. If you were ever in trouble and needed me, I would break the treaty if I ran over those lines to save you." he said quietly, looking at her hair, avoiding her eyes.

"You can't. Ever. Edward if you break the treaty you will all have to leave. Again." She took a deep breath. "Please Edward. Jake's my best friend..." Her eyes met his, almost begging him.

He let out a short sigh and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "Bella, there is still a high chance that he will hurt you. I know how he has been good for the past couple of months, you're here in my arms now aren't you? But.. if something did happen.. I'd never be able to forgive myself. So for now, can you stay in Forks? I promise you can go to La Push someday, but right now, I rather you just stay here, with me, while I know you are safe." Alice couldn't see the wolves or Bella while she was with them. If Victoria did show up, she could probably get past the wolves with ease, leaving Bella wide open and with no one to protect her. He shuddered at the thought and pulled her closer to his chest.

She wrapped her arms round him as he held her to him, and looked up into his face, "Edward, you know I don't have many someday's left." She sighed, it was true either Victoria would get her, or she'd join The Cullen's as a vampire. Both events would prevent her from crossing the boundary line into La Push.

"Jake won't let anything happen to me and you know it! And I'm going to La Push regardless, I just thought I'd ask for your blessing to do so beforehand. After all, Charlie won't mind me going. Will he?" Her jaw was set, why did he have to make this so difficult?

So playing the Charlie card might not have been that wise, after all they both knew that Charlie would rather Bella was with Jacob than Edward. But that was never going to happen. Which they both knew as well, although Jake was struggling to get that idea stuck in his head. She took a deep breath and waited for his reply.

Edward sighed. "Bella, I know Jacob wouldn't mean to hurt you. But sometimes.. while in their wolf forms.. they lose control. I've seen it happen to people, and I don't want to lose you that way. And what if Victoria came there? We wouldn't be able to come and save you. She's fast, maybe faster then the wolves, she could have you dead by then." he said holding her tighter.

"I can't lose you. I'll let you go.. just not right yet. Its too dangerous right now." Right ever. But he was aware she would go. He was terrible at fixing cars, but he could take one apart easily.

But just thinking about it, letting her go off to see Jacob, she'd wave before heading over the treaty line, and that would be the last time he saw her. He would wait there until she returned, but it would get later and later. Then Jacob would appear, alone of with a dead Bella in his arms. Who knows what would become of Jacob then. But Edward would run to Italy, and put his plan finally into action. Just thinking about it hurt him. He pulled Bella closer, smelling her sweet scent and kissing her on the head gently. The pain was probably oblivious in his eyes. He had to stop thinking about the things that could happen, it would tear him up inside.

"You won't lose me Edward, it's not going to happen." She said firmly moving a fraction of an inch away from his body.

"As for Victoria. Well, she's been after me for months. Even before you came back. The pack never let her get near me, Jacob never let her near me." she spoke quietly but the firm edge still present in her voice.

She looked up into his eyes. "I'm going to La Push. Soon. Whether you like it or not." There was a finality in her tone but it was merely hopeful, he probably wasn't going to let this go. He was just as stubborn as she was.

Edward closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. She would try to go, he couldn't stop that. He'd be able to stop her though. He looked down at her, their eyes met. He gave her a crooked smile and leaned his face into hers, kissing her gently. Edward wouldn't give her his answer, or even try to fake it. She would see right through him. He found it funny that probably the most stubborn people in Forks, no, the state, no, the country, maybe the world even, had found each other and gotten together. She smiled slightly as he kissed her. Why was he so good at distracting her? She'd cover the the La Push issue later. He pulled away and gave her a squeeze, looking down into her chocolate eyes.

"So.. what are we going to do now?" he spoke in a quiet tone, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He wanted to get off the La Push topic.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" She asked smiling at him. The skin on her cheek tingling where his cold skin had brushed it. Her mind was racing, thinking of ways which she could get to La Push, knowing she couldn't decide anything just yet. Alice. She let out a small exasperated sigh. Her eyes never leaving his.

Edward smiled, his face softening now as they got off the subject. "Anything. I really don't care. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." he said, kissing her forehead softly. The whole La Push issue would come up, later of course. He'd deal with it then. Alice would be able to see when she was planning it anyways. He felt bad sometimes when he got his sister to spy on Bella, but he had to think of it this way. He just had to make sure she was safe always, and wasn't planning something stupid. Like Bella had done sometimes. His hand moved from her cheek to her brown hair, twirling some strands through his fingers. His eyes moved then from his fingers to her eyes, and a gently smile grew across his face.

She rolled her eyes slightly at his words, but she smiled at him. She looked into his golden eyes, and sighed slightly.

"How about we just sit on the grass and watch the clouds for a while?" She suggested, not wanting to do anything that really required talking, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep off of the subject that he had so deftly gotten her to drop for the moment.

Edward smiled and nodded, pulling away but placing his hand in hers at the same time. He pulled her along the abandoned playground over to the small field, used for soccer or something of those sorts. He let go of her hand and sat down on the grass. He placed his hands behind him and looked up at Bella, smiling her smile and he playfully patted the grass next to him for her to sit down. He wished sometimes that there would be more days like this, where he could just be himself instead of pretending to be something he wasn't. That was being a human, and the sun had just broken through the clouds, perhaps not enough to make his sparkle, maybe just a tad. he would see it in her reaction any ways.

She smiled and sat softly on the grass beside him, she glanced at him as the weak rays burst through the clouds. Not enough to make him sparkle fully, he more glowed at that moment. She grinned and ran a hand over his cheek before pressing her lips to his softly. She sometimes wished that they could be a normal couple, go out in the streets in bright sunshine, share a meal, which they would both enjoy eating. But usually the moments passed, just like now. She wouldn't change him for the world.

Edward grinned as their lips met, his eyes closed and eyebrows rose with the slight surprise. His hand gently found its way from up her leg to her hip, where he gently rested it. After a while, his lips began to wander, down towards her neck, just passing her ear. He kissed it gently for a few moments, letting her heart return to normal beat. He pulled back for a moment and lied down on the grass, looking up to her rosy face, asking her to join him.

She smiled as his lips moved from hers towards her neck. It amazed her how safe she felt around him, especially considering what she knew about him. As he lay down she smiled and looked down at him, her eyes locked on his. She lay down but propped herself up in he arm slightly s she could still see his face. The clouds held no interest for her, not when he was around.

Edward smiled crookedly and she lied down beside him. "Now.. where were we?" he smiled leaning in, their lips met once again. He was surprised Bella didn't gasp when he did it either, being so paranoid by these sorts of things and all. He laughed to himself in his head as his took his lips of hers for a moment and replaced them quickly.

She smiled as he spoke, her breath catching slightly as he kissed her, though she was able to regain the ability to breathe much quicker now. Though she hoped he'd never stop being able stop taking her breath away. Her lips moved with his, her eyes closing.

"I think that's where we left off." She smiled as their lips parted for a moment, though they met again quickly. The arm that wasn't supporting her wound round his neck. A moment later, both their eyes opened, a smile reached both of their lips at they looked into each others eyes. "Now this is much better than biology." She laughed slightly as she whispered the words against his lips before pressing hers against his once more.

Edward bellowed a laugh and place his lips on hers once again. He pulled away for a short moment, looking down at her brown eyes. My oh my, wasn't she beautiful? "This is much better the biology." he whispered and tilted his head slightly, crashing his lips against her again.

**Author's Note: Important point, there was some foreshadowing in there that I didn't notice till I was redoing it. You won't get it till later on, it's a part that I'm very proud of myself for, because I realized I was going to do it about ten posts before it actually was posted. I was literally jumping up and down. I promise you, drama will start very soon, not the next chapter, probably not the one after that, maybe perhaps though, but definitely the one after that. So big turning point in either chapter eleven or twelve. Oooo, twelve is my lucky number. Isn't that convenient?**

**And the children's play ground? Levi put it in because, well I can't really say, because its going to give it away. I'll tell you in chapter twelve, but if you have any ideas, give me a shout. Another update later today.  
**


	10. No Boys Aloud

**Authors Note: Chapter of epic fail. I have to be Alice.**

**Chapter Ten: NO boys aloud!**

He pulled away eventually, as he always did. He moved his head to her heart, listening to it rush. A sigh escaping Bella's lips as he pulled away from her, but her fingers ran through his hair as he laid his head on her chest, listening to her fluttering heart. He chuckled a little, knowing he was the cause of it. He laid down and turned his head to hers, his hand searching for hers. He found it finally and gave it a small squeeze.

"We have to give Alice a ride home today and you promised a while with her, just the two of you. That's going to be extremely hard for me. Anyways, she'll be expecting us soon." he whispered, frowning sightly. He rather stay here for a bit longer, but he knew Alice would not be pleased if she was waiting for him. And Bella. She would no be please if he kept her from Bella any longer.

She frowned slightly and pouted, she didn't want to go anywhere right now. She just wanted to lay here, with him forever. Then the memory of _why_ Alice was so eager to spend some time alone with her flooded back. Of course, she was engaged. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Are you sure you can't just stay with me? To save me from her outburst?" She asked opening her eyes and looking back into his.

Edward laughed, shaking his head. "I have to go pick something up. A few hours with Alice won't kill you, will it?" he laughed and kissed her gently. He stood up slowly and offered her his hand to help get up.

"The time might not. But as for Alice..." She laughed and took his hand as she stood up.

"By the time she is done with you I'll be back. Don't worry, she has nothing too terrible planned. Just something she finds fun." he wouldn't ruin the surprise from the pixie girl. He knew he wouldn't live it down if her did.

"What does she want to do?" She asked warily, looking up into Edwards eyes. It wasn't fair that he always got to know what was going on, and that he also rarely shared what he knew with her.

Edward sighed, shaking his head."We are going to be late if we don't run." he said sighed, starting to walk back towards the school, but knowing she would refuse. He swung his hand that held Bella's slightly smiling down at her. He looked down at the ground, watching his steps in front of him. He could just run now, and all he would see was the blur of his feet. But there was he feet, left foot, right foot, over and over again as they walked forward. But he was glad he would get some more time with Bella before Alice snatched her away for the afternoon. He had a errand to run in Forks, so he would drop off Bella and Alice then head off to go and get it.

"What do you have to do in Forks anyway?" She asked, trying to divert his attention from running. A curious shine appeared in her eyes.

Edward sighed as they continued to run. "Mmm.. something. You'll find out sooner or later." He smiled crookedly at her. He knew she hated him keeping things from her as much as he hated not be able to read her thoughts.

Edward looked down and looked at her eyes, shining in the dim light. "Your eyes are beautiful." he whispered, trying to change the subject.

"Edward." She sighed, she hated him keeping things from her. "What's so important that you have to abandon me with your small but often highly annoying sister?" She asked. Though her resolution wavered slightly as her smiled his crooked smile at her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him, she wanted to know.

Edward sighed as she stopped. "Bella, dear, its nothing to worry about. I'm not going to be allowed to go up--" he stopped himself, before he could ruin the surprise that Alice had planned. She pouted, doing a rather good impression of a two year old when she realized he wasn't going to tell her what he was up to.

"Look, I promise you, once I come back, I'll tell you, alright? As for right now, I can't exactly tell you, because it would ruin it. So just be happy and have a fun afternoon with Alice alright?" he asked her, taking both of her hands. Edward looked down at her face, lowering his face and giving her a small kiss. He pulled away and took one of his hands and moved her hair behind her face, exposing her face. He grinned and tried to walk again.

"Can we go now, please? I rather not deal with Alice with the mood she's getting into. I can hear he angry thoughts all the way from the car." he laughed, pulling her along now.

Folding her arms across her chest she started walking again. "We can go, but we're walking. Maybe Alice will be annoyed enough that she'll be less annoying this afternoon." _Though I doubt it._ She added to herself.

She relaxed her stance slightly and reached for his hand. Interlocking his cold and her warm finger. She smiled at him, "You better tell me what you're up to later." She said seriously, but with a grin on her face. She didn't like not knowing, almost as much as she hated presents, and surprises off Alice, but she knew there was no point arguing with him.

Edward grinned as her hand met his again. He looked down at her and smiled. "Later, of course. I promise to tell you later." he said, still smiling. He would have to come up with an excuse, he would tell Bella later, when they both were alone. Maybe a bit later to, somewhere more romantic then her room or his. But at that moment, he remembered what he had to get also in town, for when he went away on his hunting trips.

He wondered when Alice's gift would come, he'd give it to her under the condition to keep Bella at the house. He looked down at her again. "Do you think you'll ever get used to running?" he asked curiously.

"I'm used to it. But I know I'll never enjoy it Edward. It's a side effect of being clumsy, speed equals bad." She laughed. They were so different and yet fitted together so well. It was strange. But wonderful.

Edward laughed. "You'll have to get used to it soon." he smiled. He knew he couldn't stop this now, it was going to happen, whether he liked it or not. And he made a promise, he said he would do it if she married him. He wouldn't leave her side when he did it, knowing the burning sensation. He thought, perhaps, maybe she would be an okay newborn, she would have lots of time to prepare.

"I'll still be able to walk!" She pointed out smiling, though a few of her worries rose to the surface again, like the thought of slaughtering innocent people... She pushed the thought away and smiled again.

He smiled crookedly and looked up ahead, he could see the school parking lot. Most people had left, but his shiny Volvo was there, and leaned against it, and angry pixie girl. "Uh-oh." he whispered chuckled, pointing Alice out to Bella.

She followed his view towards Alice. "How annoyed?" She asked cautiously, Alice wasn't famed for having as even a temper as Edward. She bit her bottom lip slightly, looking up at him.

Edward laughed as he read his sisters thoughts. "She happy to see you, she's pretty pissed that I made us so long. She thinks I could of hauled you on my back and we could of run." he smiled and walked over to his sister.

She laughed slightly at his words, and at the amount of effort he was having to exert to not grin at his sister.

"Hey Alice. You ready to go?" he asked her, his lips strained not to smile at her, he knew how mad she was at him.

Alice smiled. "Hey Bella." she bounced over and hugged her 'new sister'. She then looked up at Edward.

"Hey Alice." She smiled, returning Alice's hug, though without quite as much enthusiasm as the small girl was showing.

"Yeah sure." she said, her face unamused. A smiled quickly crossed her face.

"Oh and thank you! Its ready to be picked up in Seattle, I'll go this weekend and get it." she smiled and hugged her brother. Alice turned to the Volvo and opened the back door.

She frowned slightly as Alice spoke to Edward, "What's ready to be picked up?" She asked, trying not to think about the 'fun' afternoon ahead. She glanced up at Edward with a questioning look. Not moving to get in the car.

"Now come on you two, me and Bella have a fun afternoon ahead of us!" she smiled at Bella before she got in the backseat.

Edward smiled as he lead her to the passenger's seat. "Later Bella. Like everything else, you'll find out later." he smiled and kissed her on the forehead as he opened the door for her.

She got in the car with a disgruntled huff. "Later." She muttered grumpily as the door closed.

She'd be a grumpy Bella now, he could tell already. There were already so many secrets kept from her today, she'd had her arms crossed all the way back to the Cullen's house.

Her arms folded across her chest as she looked straight out of the windscreen. She was annoyed enough that him kissing her forehead hadn't even brought a smile to her lips. She managed to keep a sullen look on her face as they made their way to the Cullen's. Poor Alice having to put up with her this afternoon.

Edward tried to keep the grin of his family as he drove closer and closer to the house, at his usually speed. He wouldn't let a laugh out, because he knew how Bella would just shoot him a evil stare. As they pulled into the long driveway, Edward looked back at Alice.

"Alice, I have to go pick up a couple things in town, like I told you earlier? I'll be back in a bit, by the time you'll be done torturing Bella right?" he asked, looking over at Bella, a wide grin across his face. She was not going to be happy with Alice.

Alice smiled and nodded to her brother. "Alright, but I don't think its torture at all. More like, fun!" she said enthusiastically to Bella. She hoped he wouldn't have to make too many adjustments to it.

She said nothing as she climbed out of the car, not waiting for him to get her door. She stood looking at the house, waiting for the other two to join her, not that that would take long. But she couldn't help but smile as she looked at the house, she always felt at home here, mostly because of the Cullen's welcoming attitude towards her, and of course because this is where Edward was most himself.

Edward jumped out of the car, leaving it on and walked over to Bella. "I'm sorry Bella. I'll be back as soon as I can so the torture from Alice won't be long." he whispered and kissed her gently. He smiled as Alice came around.

She rolled her eyes at Edward as Alice pulled her towards the house. "Don't be too long." She called back to Edward as he got in the car.

"Come on Bella, into the house, we have important business to attend to!" the pixie girl said, taking Bella's hand and pulling her towards the house. Edward smiled and on back into the Volvo. He turned it around and headed out the driveway at full speed, hurrying his way into Forks.

Her attention returned to her steps as Alice continued to pull her towards the house. "Alice, calm down. I'll fall." She laughed trying to wriggle her hand free from her 'sisters' grip.

Alice laughed as she pulled Bella into the house. "Look you didn't fall!" she said happily. She smiled then and jumped on Bella.

"You're getting married!" she squealed, finally glad she could let it out. Jasper appeared from the kitchen and laughed, running over to pull his little pixie off of Bella.

She rolled her eyes slightly as Alice squealed the sentence that she hadn't uttered since she'd agreed to the event. "I know I am." She said unenthusiastically.

"Watch her Alice, she's still fragile remember?" he laughed and looked at Bella.

"Hey Jasper." She greeted the blonde vampire a grateful smile on her face.

"Congratulations again, Alice hasn't been able to keep quiet about the preparations since she saw it. Is Edward gone to get.." he stopped looking down at Alice, who put a hand over his mouth.

"Oh. I see. Is he gone into town then?" he smiled down at Alice, who smiled back to him, glad that he had kept his mouth shut.

"What's Edward gone into town to get?" She asked Jasper offhandedly. She rubbed her arms gently where Alice had hugged her a bit too tightly.

Alice quickly grabbed Bella. "No! You can't ruin Jazz! Now, me and Bella are going to the room, and NO boys aloud!" she smiled, she felt like she was a little girl again. Jasper smiled as he watched Alice drag Bella towards the room.

"Have fun Bella." he laughed as he returned to the kitchen. Alice rolled her eyes as she brought Bella in the room.

"You are very funny Jasper!" Bella laughed as he headed back to the kitchen. She was filled with dread as Alice pulled her upstairs. Alice pointed to her bed.

"Sit." she ordered and then ran to her closet to get something. A grin was imprinted on her face, she couldn't wait to see Bella's reaction.

Though she sat on the bed as instructed, she had an idea about what Alice was about to show her, and she really wasn't looking forward to it. She didn't want too much fuss about everything.

Alice looked through her closet, looking for her surprise to Bella. "Now it was here yesterday.. I made sure it would be ready for you when you got here unless someone moved it... oh! Here we go!" she smiled as she picked up the item that was covered by a garment bag. Alice hopped out of the closet and looked at Bella. She gave Bella a playful frown.

"Aww Come on Bella, be happy, please?" she asked as she hung the item up on the door.

"Presenting your wedding dress!" she called triumphantly and opened the garment bag, revealing the dress she picked out for Bella. A high-necked lace blouse and a a long skirt were underneath it. There was a veil and all. She smiled.

"Do you like it?" she asked her.

She bit her lip lightly as Alice revealed the dress. She was completely speechless. It was perfect. She smiled and stood up from the bed. Walking over towards Alice she ran a hand over the material.

"Alice I....wow." She grinned. Looking at the small girl beside her she half laughed. "It's perfect. Very Edward." She grinned, running a hand through her hair in disbelief.

"Thank you." She whispered, still speechless.

Alice smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Edward hasn't seen it yet, so I have to think of weird stuff when he's around now. Don't tell him anything about it, alright?" she whispered, like it was a secret code or something. She giggled and closed it up and ran to the back of her closet, hiding it again. Alice emerged from the closet again and looked at Bella.

"Sure thing Alice. Whatever you want. It's time s like this I'm grateful he can't read my mind!" She laughed

"Yeah. I was going to let you try it on, but Edward's almost home now." she said, swaying on her feet.

Sure enough, Edward pulled the silver Volvo into the garage and stepped out. He quickly took out the pieces of one of the surprises and hid them in the garage. He would get someone to assemble it later, probably Alice or Jasper, he hadn't a clue what to do with it. He patted his pocket and nodded, running into the house.

"Hello?" he called, just to make sure he was okay to go. He quickly read Alice's thoughts. Damn. Suduko in the paper. She was good. He smiled and waited for some call from Bella, just to make sure he could come up.

The she heard Edwards voice. "Hey, we're upstairs, Alice is still torturing me!" She laughed, smirking at Alice. But she headed out of the room and down the stairs. She grinned at Edward and stopped a few steps form the bottom.

"You were quick." She smiled at him.

"Now are you going to tell me what you had to abandon me for?" She asked taking one more step towards him, though staying on the stairs. Edward smiled as he walked towards her. He was one step away from her, and their faces met exactly. He smiled turned crooked.

"I said later didn't I?" he chuckled kissing her lips gently. His hands met her as he pulled back. He tilted his head and looked at her curiously. She must of liked it, she was glowing with happiness. He smiled.

"I'm guessing you like it then?" he asked Bella, a soft smile crossed his face.

"What? You kissing me or Alice's surprise?" She asked with a grin, holding his hands in hers.

"The dress of course, won't you tell me about it? The pixie won't let me near it." he whispered the last phrase, hoping Alice wasn't eavesdropping.

"I like it. But I'm not telling you anything about it. Alice would actually murder me!" She laughed.

"Silly Pixie girl. Thinks she'll ruin it." he said, quickly reading Alice's mind once again. Edward saw a flash of white then it was something she saw at a store in Port Angeles. He sighed, she was to good for him to ever get a chance to see.

"And now is later if you hadn't noticed." She commented looking at him. "So spill." She smiled taking another step towards him. Kissing him gently on the lips before looking into his eyes again.

Edward shook his head like a little kid and laughed. "Nope, I mean later tonight. And I MIGHT tell you tonight. Just might." he smiled and kissed her again. "Besides, if I told you now, you'll ruin my fun." he smiled looking into her eyes.

"Tell me now." She smiled, "Please." She bit her lip and looked at him. She didn't like the sound of his _fun_. It was infuriating that he wasn't telling her, especially since he knew how much she hated surprises.

He listened as she begged again. Ha. Now she knew how he felt all the time. "Mmmm no. Not here at least." he said looking at where they were standing. On the stairs, of course. He got distracted with her so easily. Edward smiled crookedly at Bella, their lips met once again.

"Where then?" She asked as their lips parted, although she was still infuriated she couldn't help but smile. Damn him and his ability to dazzle her, even unknowingly. Grrr. she sighed and took her hands back from his. Folding her arms across her stomach and looking at him.

"Please tell me." She asked, biting her lips again.

"Bella, you making this a bigger deal then it has to be." he said, leading her down into the living room.

"And the only way we are getting to the spot in time is to run." he smiled feverishly at her. She would know where now, he doubted that she would figure out why though. He say Jasper poke his head out the door and mouthed something to him. Edward smile and mouthed 'Please and Thanks' back to him, hoping Bella wouldn't notice. Jasper smiled and nodded and quietly made his way to the garage.

"No that's what you're doing. you could just tell me!" She smiled at him, she frowned slightly as he mentioned running.

"Ugh! Fine!" She sighed, she didn't notice his and Jaspers silent conversation as she'd looked down at her hands for a moment whilst she thought about what he could possibly be planning.

Edward grinned and turned so his back was facing her. "Hop on spider monkey." he grinned, remembering when they first went climbing. He wasn't planning on climb today, though he could put it in. Then again, he didn't want her to be too upset with him.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way we'll get there in time. " he said sincerely, hoping to make it up to her.

"Fine." She sighed as she climbed on his back. Still not happy about it, but willing to go along with it to see what he was up to. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder so their ears were pressed together, her eyes closed tight, just in case. Her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Just be quick." She whispered in his ear before kissing his neck lightly.

**Authors note: I think I was too childish with Alice :/**


	11. Too Late Now

**Author's note: first thing Edward says, Twilight Movie. Esme: Edward's very fast. Because my friends are tards, I have a dirty mind about that saying. THANKS GUYS.**

**Chapter 11: Too late now.**

Edward grinned. "People tell me I'm very fast." he said, bolting out of the first door her saw. The green forest flew by, all he could see was green. He knew exactly where he was going, and he could feel Bella's tight grip around him. He wrapped his arms around the both of them, holding her close to his body, making sure she wouldn't fall. And just like that, they were at the meadow. The sun was setting, it was probably the most beautiful time to be in the meadow. He smiled and let go of Bella, so she could get off his back.

She slid, almost elegantly off his back and moved so she was facing him. Looking around her as she walked around him, the meadow was beautiful, especially at sunset.

"OK, now are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked, folding her arms across her stomach. She looked into his eyes.

"Well?" She asked, pouting slightly. She was incredibly curious about all this.

Edward smiled and cleared his throat. He paused, looking down at her and smiling ear to ear. "Alright, the reason why I had to go into town was to pick something up. I left it at the bank in Chicago, afraid I would loose it. I was sending it to Forks, because I heard there were a few robberies in Chicago. I didn't want it stolen so I got it shipped here. It only arrived the day before yesterday, and it was why I brought the thing up in your room." he said reaching into his pocket.

"Now, you've already agreed to this, but I want to do it right, like the old fashioned guy I am." he said pulling out a small box and kneeling down. He looked up at Bella, a soft smile across his face, waiting for a reaction from her.

As he started talking a look of confusion flashed across her face, then as he knelt down in front of her she groaned slightly, "Edward, why?" She sighed slightly looking down at him. Why was he doing this? Was he determined to make her turn into a beetroot? As she looked at him she blushed, she closed her eyes for a moment, hoping when she opened them they'd still be at the Cullen's, not stood in the Meadow, with him making her slightly uncomfortable.

Edward smiled at her again, laughing sightly. "You asked for this Bella. This was all you." he said. He closed his eyes clearing this throat.

"Isabella Swan?" He'd lose points there, for using her full name, he was aware she didn't like it. She frowned slightly at the use of her full first name, thankfully he hadn't middle named her as well. He found it necessary to use though. He looked up at her, his golden eyes soft but, somehow, scorching.

"I promise to love you forever --- every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" he opened the box slowly, revealing his mother's wedding ring.

She bit her lip for a moment before kneeling down in front of him, smiling at him, "And just how gutted would you be if I said no?" She laughed, but before he had time to answer she leant towards him and kissed his lips passionately, her arms snaking round his neck. She pulled away for a moment.

Edward face went a spew with her first words, but laughed when she did. He kissed her back passionately, his hands falling behind her neck, dropping the ring for a moment.

"Of course I'll marry you Edward Cullen." She whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

"Thank you Bella." he whispered in between kisses.

"No. Thank you." She smiled, as she whispered against his lips once more. She moved back for a moment looking at the ring.

"Now that is gorgeous." She whispered.

He smiled as she commented on the ring. "Not as beautiful as you." he whispered hold her hand in place and kissing each of her fingers, earning himself an eye roll from Bella. He then placed the ring in her finger and kissed it, looking up into her eyes.

"I can see Alice seeing you say what you said first and flipping out right now in my head." he laughed and leaned over to her, their lips molded on each others.

She bit her lip lightly. "That's one of the reasons I said it." She laughed as their lips met again, her arms tightened slightly around her neck, her fingers playing with the ring on her finger. Edward grinned, his hand finding hers, playing with the ring. His other hand found its way to the back of her neck, entangling his fingers in her hair. He moved back slightly, his lips leaving her just for a moment, far enough for him to be able to talk.

"And the other reasons?" he asked curiously, but he lips returned to hers before she could reply again. Fiancés.. at last. It felt good to have that ring on her finger, he was a bit frighten that she would say no at first.

She kissed him for a moment longer before pulling back slightly, she grinned at him, "Now that would be telling." she smirked before crushing her lips against his again. It was official now. They were going to get married. Her, Bella Swan, and him, Edward Cullen, were going to get married. She took a deep breath at the thought. A smile spread across her face, it wasn't that she disliked the idea, it never had been, no it was the frills of the whole thing that she could live without.

Edward grinned as their lips crashed together. A few minutes later he pulled away though. He pushed his away over to her side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest as he laid down. He sighed and kissed her forehead and laid his head against the cool grass, looking up at the sky go from orange to red to purple. One of his hand rested on her stomach and the other stroked her hair gently. The stars started to form in the sky.

She sighed as he pulled away but settled her head on his chest as they lay down. Her hands covering the hand of his which rested on her stomach. She looked up at the stars for a moment before closing her eyes. This moment was perfect, she was happy, for once. Her breathing slowed slightly and she opened her eyes again before turning over to look at him, resting her chin on her hands which rested on his chest.

"Edward?" She whispered.

Edward closed his eyes, listening to the quiet sound of Bella's breathing and heartbeat. He opened his golden eyes, starring deeply into her chocolate brown eyes as she called his name. He looked at her lovingly and smiled down at her.

"Yes love?" he whispered, stroking her head gently. His hand moved to her back as she moved so she was position as she was.

She smiled and looked into his eyes, "I love you." She whispered, closing her eyes and setting her cheek onto her hands. Keeping her eyes closed, though the smile stayed on her lips. "Thank you." She said, quietly. She bit her lower lip, as she shuffled slightly closer to him, her head moving slightly further up his chest. Her eyes opening and looking into his once more.

Edward smiled as he listened to her whisper. He couldn't help but love her. "I love you too. And why are you thanking me?" he whispered back, his hand still stroking her hair. His hand moved up her back as she moved closer to him, he could feel her heartbeat through his chest, it felt like it was trying to restart his.

"I'm thanking you for a whole host of things, but mainly for just being you." She grinned and moved her head slightly so their lips met. Edward smiled and returned the kiss. She let hers linger there for a moment then pulled away, looking into his eyes. She moved one of her hands from his chest and ran her finger tips lightly across his cheek, and up into his hair, twisting strands round her fingers.

"What're you thinking?" She asked with a curious look.

He watched as she placed the curious look on her face, and his smile got crooked. "I was thinking that it was the whole we're finally actually going to get married, since I proposed to you and all. But I'm glad its more then that. My list goes on for why I'd thank-you, it would probably take my entirety to tell you." he whispered to her ear, kissing the side of her face gently.

She laughed slightly, "You have nothing to thank me for." She whispered, kissing his lips again. Her fingers still twisting his hair around themselves. Her eyes never leaving his. She smiled a broad smile.

Edward shook his head. "I have everything to thank you for." he whispered to her ear. She just smiled at him, thinking deeply.

"If you could do anything in the world right now, what would it be?" She asked quietly.

"I know you'll probably roll your eyes at this, but I doing it right now, I'm with you." he whispered to her ear again. He had been right, she rolled her eyes as he whispered his answer in her ear. His lips lowered to her neck, planted soft kisses all along her neck. Her breath caught, as usual, as he kissed her neck repeatedly, his cold lips sending shivers down her spine every time they touched her skin.

He taste her sweet skin and smiled, proud of himself for being so restrained right now. He didn't feel like sticking his teeth into her neck, sucking the blood out of her body. No, he just felt like kissing it, over and over again, tasting her sweet scent all over her neck. He pulled back for a short second, looking into her eyes.

"What about Ms. Swan?" he asked.

She sighed contentedly, the a smaller sigh escaped her lips as he stopped to speak. She thought for a moment before speaking,

"If I could do anything right now? I'd do this." She smiled pressing her lips against his gently.

"But you still have nothing to thank me for." She whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

Edward's golden eyes closed as their lips met, her whispering breathe gently crossed his lips. "I'll tell you one thing I can thank you for. For being you, for existing, and for loving me." he whispered against their lips.

She laughed slightly as he spoke, "That's not worthy of thanks." She smiled pulling away from him, looking into her eyes, "I have no choice but to love you. I love you because you're you. Simple as. Nothing I can do about it." She smiled.

His hand found her ring hand, and he twirled it around her small ringer, grinning fiercely. His lips left hers for a moment to ask "Does it fit right? We can get adjustments if needed." he whispered, quickly returning their lips together once again.

She moved her arms from around his neck and twisted the ring round her finger. "It fits perfectly. No adjustments necessary. Just like you." She grinned pressing her lips to his again.

Edward laughed as her lips met his again. "Perfect, me? Ha." he muttered as they kissed.

"Yes, perfect, you." She smiled as their lips parted.

His fingers gently explored her leg as his lips were busy, they would only go so far before returning back towards her knee. Her faced slightly flushed, and her leg tingled slightly where his fingers had run up and down it. After a few minutes her pulled away and sigh gently, cradling her in his arms and humming gently to her, like he was trying to make her go asleep. She rested her head on his chest as he cradled her in his arms.

"Bella." he said. "I love you." he whispered in her ear, kissing it gently.

She closed her eyes, sighing contentedly, "I love you too, Edward." She grinned glancing up into his eyes. She sat up and turned to look at him, her hands grasping his.

"We're really going to do this?" She asked quietly, biting her lower lip slightly.

Edward looked down at her, a soft smile crossed his face. "Yes." He said kissing her hand gently and a wide smile grew on his face. Looking up into the now night sky, he saw the stars begin to brighten across the sky, constellations being formed.

"This is really beautiful, isn't it?" he sighed. But then it hit him. What if she didn't want to? What if she was just doing this so he would be happy. Edward wouldn't let her do this. He never wanted to force anything on her. So he'd have to ask.

"But.. we don't have to get married if you don't want to.. I would understand." he said gently, holding her closer to him.

Why had she spoken? Really, she should've preempted his worry that she didn't want to marry him. "Of course I want to do this Edward. I wouldn't have agreed to it twice if I didn't, would I?" She smiled at him,

"It's just a bit of a shock to the system, that's all. I never, in all of my wildest dreams, thought that I'd be engaged, not only to someone so wonderful, but I never thought I'd be engaged at eighteen." She sighed slightly.

"So, when you gonna tell Charlie?" She asked with a teasing smile and a glint in her eye.

Edward chuckled and held her hands gently. "Good, I was worried for a second." he laughed and kissed her cheek. He sighed. Right. Charlie.

"I'll probably have to tell him soon, you know, with the whole ring and all, he'll get suspicious. Maybe tonight if I get you home early enough. Its starting to get late now." he said sighing, looking up into the sky again.

It reminded him of when he was hunting, he would just find a spot where he could see the stars and look up and look at the sky. He had studied it, and knew how to tell where everything was. He could always tell, no matter where he was, which direction Forks was. He could tell which direction Bella was, and he'd always whisper her a good night in that direction. When he hunted with Emmett, he was always teased of course, but he wasn't bothered by it anymore. He just let Emmett go on now, let him have his fun. But now, it wasn't like that, he wouldn't tease him. Probably because he saw how intense they were about each other.

"You worry too much." She smiled running a hand over his smooth, cold cheek, bringing him back to the meadow.

"Well you best hope that he had a decent day at work." She smirked, though the thought of Charlie's reaction did not fill her with glee, it was slightly amusing to think that Edward was nervous about it too.

"You wanna head back?" She asked, tilting her head to one side as she looked at him. Moving her head to the other side she moved her head closer to his, their lips touching,

"Because we can if you want to." She whispered against his lips before pressing hers on his again.

Edward pulled Bella onto his chest as they kissed. He wrapped his arms around her gently and smiled.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." he whispered, placing his lips on hers again. And laughed, think about her earlier comment.

"And I only worry because you get yourself in situations that worry me sometimes. And I'll be able to tell how Charlie is going to react as soon as we turn the corner on your street." he whispered against her lips, grinning.

She muttered as their lips briefly parted. She wasn't as eager to witness him asking her father for permission, or his blessing, whichever, anymore. Her fingers ran up his cheeks and into his hair again, as she continued to kiss him.

He pulled back for a moment and looked up at her. "I'm guessing you don't want to go now either?" he whispered, moving his lips gently to her neck, giving her a moment to catch her breathe. She took a deep breath and smiled, though she bit her lip thinking about whether or not she wanted to head home. Not that she could think too clearly with him kissing her neck.

"You're very distracting." She whispered, smiling. She closed her eyes for a moment and took another deep breath.

Edward grinned "I'm sorry I'm so distracting love, I'll try to be less of a bother." he whispered, continuing to plant kisses on her neck.

"And you'll fail miserably." She laughed as he continued to kiss her neck, thinking for another moment.

"Let's go tell Charlie. It's not fair for him to be the last to know." She said at last.

Edward sighed, his lips parting for her neck as his golden eyes met hers as she suggested they go talk to Charlie. "Alright, I'll have to ask you to do one thing first." he said, prompting himself up on his elbows.

"Can you get off me?" he said, smiling crookedly.

"Now that's going to be a problem." She smiled sitting up, snaking her legs around his back, her arms winding round her neck, as she placed her lips on his.

"And you didn't say please." She laughed her lips brushing lightly up his cheek so she could whisper the words softly in his ear.

Edward laughed as she kissed him. He kissed back passionately before pulling away. He smiled crookedly at her.

"Bella, can you _please_ get off me?" he laughed, his voice being carried through the forest. His hand reached up to her shoulder and gently place itself on it. His eyes followed it until it reached her shoulder and then they shot to her eyes.

"Fine." She laughed sliding off of his lap and sitting on the grass beside him for a moment before standing up and looking back at him.

"So, you ready to face Charlie the cheerful?" She asked with a laugh, they both knew Charlie was not happy whenever Edward was mentioned. Edward smiled as she slid off him. He slowly rose to his feet and walked over to her, holding his hands in hers.

"I'm sure this is going to over perfectly. I've been back for, maybe four days now, after leaving you, and I've asked you to married me, and you've accepted. Yeah, he'll be thrilled." he laughed. But he stopped himself, thinking about something he had said.

"Bella, I'm sorry I left you. It was foolish of me. I know now we can't be apart, ever again." he said, looking down at the ground between them.

She rolled her eyes slightly as he apologized again. "Edward, if you're going to spend the rest of our time together apologizing for something, which at the time, you thought was for the best, I'm going to reconsider my answer." She said firmly, squeezing his hands.

Edward smiled and squeezed her hands. "I promise I'll try to not bring it up." he said and kissed her gently.

"And I'm sure Charlie will be thrilled, same as Renee." She laughed, though at the mention of her mother caused her to bite her lips slightly, "Renee." She whispered, looking at the floor for a moment. He watched as she said her mothers name and looked to the forest ground.

"What's wrong Bella? What about Renee?" he asked, looking worried. He remembered her saying something about Renee getting married so early, did this have anything to do with it?

She looked back up at him and smiled, "It's nothing. Really." She wasn't going to tell him about her worries about sharing this news with Renee. Not until she had to anyway. She squeezed his hands back gently.

Edward sighed and grabbed her hand. "If you say so." he whispered. He knew she didn't want to bring it up, so he wouldn't make her.

"Shall we get going then?" She asked trying to change the subject, she didn't want him to worry too much.

He turned to her and waited for her to hop on his back, they would have to run back to the house to get the Volvo. "It will be quick, its dark in the woods, you're bound to fall." he said, as if to answer her unnamed protest.

"Humph!" She sighed but climbed on his back as before. Her arms were tight around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her face nuzzled into his neck,

"It better be quick." She whispered in his ear before lightly kissing the skin just below it. She breathed softly, determined not to let her heart race or her breathing falter through fear, she imagined that they weren't anywhere, that there was just the two of them alone, in nowhere.

Edward grinned. "Hold on tight." he whispered as he began to run back to the house. He felt her face in his neck and smiled as he jumped over a large log. He held back a laugh, knowing she would not enjoy this at all. He stopped abruptly in front on the large white house.

"We're here Bella." he whispered to her, walking over to his Volvo which was parked in the garage. He looked over to the corner where Bella's gift once was. Good Jasper, gone to set it up in his room he supposed. He hoped it fit, he thought it would. He walked over to the passenger's seat, Bella was still on his back.

"Here you are."

She smiled and slid off of his back, "OK, that was quick." She laughed opening her door to the car and slipping into the seat. She fastened the seatbelt, always a wise move when getting in a car with a Cullen. She twisted the ring around her finger, looking down at it she sighed and bit her lips slightly.

How was she going to tell Renee? After a lifelong lecture about how smart people waited 'til they had a career before getting married. She was practically certain Renee would prefer her daughter to become a vampire than get married at eighteen. But it was..."Too late now." She whispered, unintentionally finishing her thought out loud.

Edward looked over at Bella as he sat in his seat. He had heard what she whispered as she twirled the ring, but decided not to bring it up. He started the car and pulled out of the garage, and began to hurry off to Bella's house. He began to think of what he would say to Charlie, and wondered how he would react to it all. Terrible, he thought, but maybe he would understand, at least, he hoped he would understand. As the near the house, he slowed down and began to listen for Charlie's thoughts. If his heart was still alive, it would be almost as bad as when he kissed Bella right now.

Her head shot up form her lap as they neared her house her heart racing wildly in her chest, though her breathing never faltered, she glanced at Edward and grinned.

"This is worse than anticipating Alice's torture." She laughed, but it was slightly hollow, a vague panic had set in now. She swallowed. "Hear anything?" She asked lightly.

Edward listened, and soon found Charlie's thoughts. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "He's in a good mood, Billy was over earlier." he said, looking over to Bella, taking her hand in his and giving it a gently squeeze. A sigh of relief escaped from Bella's lips as Edward told her Charlie was in a good mood, and a smile settled on them as he took her hand.

As he parked the car, Charlie's thought changed from early to '_Bella home, probably with Edward_.' He couldn't tell if he was please to see him or not. He took the keys out of the ignition and opened his door, moving swiftly to Bella's side to open her door for her. Edward held out his hand. Though the smile diminished slightly as he parked the car. As he opened her door she took his hand and smiled slightly.

"Are you ready?" he asked her quietly.

"As I'll ever be." She shrugged slightly.

How was Charlie going to take this? He wasn't Edwards biggest fan, and had probably hoped that this was all just a phase that his daughter would grow out of. Had he thought that eventually she'd end up with Jacob? The thought made her laugh slightly, though it was a nervous laugh, at one point that might've been a possibility, but not now. Not now Edward was back. Now that she was whole again.

"Let's get this over with." She smiled at him, though she leaned against him for a moment. They had to do this. And they had to do this now. Simple.

"Lets." he replied to her, opening the door to the house. Once she was inside, he followed behind her, his hand never leaving her hand. He twirled the ring around her finger and waited for Charlie to arrive. He hoped this went over well.

As she stepped inside the house she could hear the television in the other room. Smiling at Edward as he closed the door behind them, though with her free hand she stopped him twirling the ring round her finger. No need to drawn attention to that just yet. The sound on the TV was muted and she heard Charlie sigh slightly as he rose form his seat.

"Bella, that you?" He called through.

"Yeah dad, it's me...and Edward." She added on the end, best not let Charlie be too shocked before they'd told him anything.

"Oh right." Her dad muttered darkly as he headed out to greet them. Bella managed to keep he smile on her face as her dad approached them.

"You had a good day at school?"

"Er, yeah. It was alright. Sorry we're back so late, dad, we went to Edwards and Alice got a bit carried away." She smiled, hoping her mention of Alice would appease him.

"Oh, right, well..." Charlie trailed off, his head of steam cooling, he couldn't argue that Alice got carried away occasionally.

"So anything new to tell me? I've hardly seen you these past few days." Charlie asked Bella though he eyed Edward slightly. Bella, being Bella, bit her lips slightly and looked at Edward.

"Now's your chance." She whispered to him with a grin.

"His chance for what?" Charlie asked, eyeing Edward warily now, unsure about what was going on.

Edward smiled at Charlie, polite as ever. Charlie kept eying Edward, suspicious as ever. "We'd like to talk to you Charlie, we have some good news. Why don't we go into the living room?" he suggested, looking down at Bella for some support here. She would have to help him as much as she could, he could tell already this probably wasn't going to go over well.

She smiled at him, "Yeah dad, let's go sit down, and have a chat." She agreed, looking at Charlie carefully.

"Good news?" Charlie repeated suspiciously, but he turned and headed through to the living room, plonking himself on the edge of the chair. Bella hesitated for a moment, as she glanced up at Edward, then she squeezed his hand lightly and led the way into the living room. She glanced at Charlie and headed to the sofa opposite him, towing Edward behind her.

"Well? What's this good news?" Charlie practically demanded as the pair settled into their seats.

Edward smiled down at Bella. He then turned to Charlie, looking him straight in the eyes, smiling politely.

"Well Charlie, as traditions go, I was suppose to come and ask you first. I mean you no disrespect, but Bella has already accepted..." he began. He stopped for a moment and tried to read Charlie's face.

"I'm asking you for your blessing Charlie. We are going to get married." he paused again, not long enough for Charlie to protest though.

"I love her more then anything in the world, and surprisingly, she feels the same way. I know this is a bit weird, since I've only just returned. But I've explained why I had to leave and why I did that to her, I feel terrible for doing so, but she has accepted my apology. Charlie, will you give us your blessing?" he asked. He twisted their hands, showing Charlie the ring that was placed on Bella's ring finger. He waited for the explosion.

Bella looked at Edward as he spoke, the turning to face Charlie she bit her lip. "Dad?" She asked hesitantly after a moment or two. Charlie's expression had changed colours dramatically, red to purple, purple to almost blue, before he dragged another huge breath into his lungs.

"Bells...are you...sure about this?" Charlie asked at length looking down at the couples entwined hands.

Taking a deep breath Bella smiled, "Dad, I've never been surer of anything, than I am about how much I love Edward. I want to marry him." He voice faltered slightly over the 'm' word.

"So, will you give us your blessing?" She asked, her tone managing to almost match Edwards silky one.

Thinking for a moment before he answered Charlie grinned, and laughed slightly, "Sure. Sure. Go ahead, get married. But, _you_ Bella, you have to tell Renee." He looked triumphant as he spoke. Bella took in a sharp gasp of breath as he gave her the conclusion he'd drawn, glancing at Edward for a moment. She hoped he was happy now at least.

Edward grinned as Charlie agreed and squeezed Bella's hand tightly and kissed her forehead. "Nothing is stopping us now." he whispered lovingly to her. He looked back to Charlie and gave him a wide smile.

"Nothings going to stop us, huh?" She mused quietly, her voice barely more than a whisper so Charlie couldn't hear her, but she knew Edward could.

"Thank you Charlie." he said. He imagined Alice now, gleefully running around the Cullen's house, know that the wedding was a go. He could imagine Esme and Alice already making plans for the big day while Jasper and Emmett planned his stag night. He thought it was unnecessary, it would be his last night of being single, yes, but then the next day he would be bounded to Bella for the rest of their eternities. It would be the happiest night of his life, not the saddest.

"Yeah thanks dad." Bella added, though there was a sour note in her voice. She rose from her seat and slid her hand out of Edwards, she walked over to Charlie and hugged him.

"Thanks for not shooting him dad." She whispered teasingly before straightening up and adding "I think I'm going to head upstairs to ring Renee." She sighed slightly.

"I'll see you in the morning dad." She smiled and turned to Edward, smiling and heading out of the room towards the stairs.

Edward smiled as Bella started to take her leave. He quickly pulled her into a hug before she left. "Night Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." he said, playing it on for Charlie. He looked towards Charlie and smiled.

"Goodnight Charlie." Edward said as he made his way out the door. He quickly hopped in the Volvo and drove it home.

**Author's Note: Yay Charlie gives the blessing! That whole part was suppose to go in the next chapter, but it was too long, so I put it in here.**

**Epic chapter next. GOGOGO **


	12. Accomplishment

**Author's notes: I had to cut a lot of things from this, because it would of gone on forever.**

**Chapter Twelve: Accomplishment. **

When Edward arrive at his home, after leaving Bella's and asking if he could get his blessing from Charlie, which he agree to, he noticed the note left on the work bench.

_Edward,_

_Alice had a vision about Charlie. Congratulations. I'm glad he didn't shoot you or something. It would be hard to explain why you didn't die. Jasper and me set up the bed in your room. Get some action now. Oh, and we've got your stag planned out. We'll tell you in person._

_Your 'big brother',_

_Emmett_

Edward smiled at the note and quickly found a pen next to it. He quickly wrote on the back.

_Emmett,_

_Thanks. I'm gone to Bella's for the night, see you tomorrow._

_Your 'little brother',_

_Edward._

Even though Edward was technically older then Emmett, he looked older, so if anyone asked, Emmett was a year older then him. He grinned and placed the note back down in the same place as before. He took off into the forest. He needed to make a small hunt first.

A few minutes later, Edward returned the Swan residence. He listened to hear Charlie's snores. Good. He listened to Bella's voice finish the conversation and hang up. He was in her room in a flash. His smile grew wide and waited for a reaction from Bella.

"...thanks mum... Yeah... I love you too. Bye." After Bella finished up the conversation with her mother she replaced the handset in the cradle and leant back in her seat, in a slight state of shock. Renee isn't angry. She thought in disbelief. Running a hand though her hair she smiled. In her shock she hadn't noticed Edward's arrival.

She rose from her seat and turned towards the window. She gasped slightly as her eyes came to rest on her fiancé. Her hand shot to her heart and she took half a step backward.

"Jeeze Edward. You nearly gave me a heart attack, and I can think of better ways for you to do that." She laughed lightly walking over to him, taking his hands in hers.

Edward smiled. and walked towards her as she did. "Sorry love, I didn't mean to startle you, just didn't want to interrupt you conversation with your mother." he said, taking her hand in his.

"You just need to learn to be more heavy footed!" She laughed as he took her hand.

"So, I spoke to Renee." She said quietly, looking into Edwards eyes, a small smile on her lips. "She can't wait to help Alice plan everything." She grinned, laughing slightly again.

"That's great Bella. Like I said, there is nothing stopping us now." he whispered in her ear. He put her hands on his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her fingers interlocked at the back of his neck as he whispered in her ear. "Nothing except my clumsiness." She grinned, "You know I'm going to trip before I make it down the aisle!" she laughed lightly.

Edward laughed with her, but a soft smile grew on his face then. "So I hear you want another way to get a heart attack, correct?" he cooed before he leaned down, crashing their lips together.

She moved her body slightly closer to his as he spoke again, and as their lips met her heart pounded in her chest and her breath faltered. "That's much better." She whispered between kisses, smiling.

Edward grinned as he kissed her. "You'll be fine, you'll probably be so nervous all you'll be thinking about is one foot after the other." he whispered, gently kissing her again. He pulled back for a moment, and stared at her. Her eyes were magnificent, her heart shape face glowed and her cheeks were a bright rosy colour. Her fingers playing with his hair as he pulled away, a slight blush rising in her cheeks as he stared at her, she really hated it when he did that. Edward smiled crookedly down at her.

"You sure you want to do this, your not just doing this to make me happy, are you?"

As he spoke she rolled her eyes, "I want to do this Edward. The fact that it makes you happy is an amazing bonus." She laughed slightly before kissing him again, then whispering against her lips she added one simple sentence, without stumbling over any of the words.

"I want to be your wife." Her lips joined with his once more.

Edward smiled softly as she gave him words of reassurance. He wrapped his arms her softly again, his fingers gently tracing her arm.

"Good." he whispered across her lips. "Because I want to be your husband." he whispered again. She closed her eyes momentarily as he said the word 'husband'. She still struggled with the words, but she smiled at him anyway.

He lifted her into his arms, cradling her, walking at a slow pace towards her bed. Her arms tightened round his neck as he lifted her into his arms. He laid her down gently and sat besides her. Her fingers ran gently down his cheekbones and along his cold lips. His hand moved to her ring finger, playing with the ring gently and smiled as he twirled it on her finger. As she watched his hand play with the ring she grinned, moving her hand so their fingers entwined.

"After nearly a hundred years of waiting, I'm finally going to get married. This is a big accomplishment for myself." he mused.

"Well done you." She laughed moving her face closer to his and kissing him gently before pulling away. She bit her lip slightly as she thought about his words, "It doesn't seem fair." She mused quietly.

Edward slid down beside her, wrapping his arm around her, into his cold grip. She moved her body gently into his as he slid down beside her and wrapped her in his arms. His placed his head in her hair and closed his eyes for a moment. He took in her scent and then thought about what she said so quietly. She must of forgotten he could hear everything. He moved his head over to her shoulder, his mouth on her ear.

"What's not fair?" he whispered, kissing her ear gently. She shivered slightly as his cold breath tickled her skin as he spoke.

"It's not fair that you've waited so long for this, and I seem to get it so easily. Not only have you waited for so long, every moment you spend with me hurts you. Whereas every moment I spend without you hurts me. Like I said, it just doesn't seem fair." She shrugged slightly, her fingers playing around the collar of his shirt, her eyes fixed on them as she bit her lower lip slightly.

Edward laughed quietly and squeeze Bella. "Bella darling, its not your fault you were born a couple of decades after me. Thinking back to it, I don't really mind the wait, now that I see the prize." he gently kissed her neck, smiling gently down at her. She rolled her eyes as he started talking, still unable to accept the fact that she, Isabella Swan, was worth waiting a century for

"And its hurting me less and less now. I'm used to the smell of your blood, I don't feel like sticking my teeth into your neck anymore. Another accomplishment by me." he whispered, kissing her neck again, proving a point. She laughed lightly as he explained how the effects of her blood had diminished slightly, mainly though her laugh was about the ease with which Edward mentioned the fact that he had once wanted to stick his teeth in her neck, and the ease with which she had accepted that.

"And if you want, I can stay with you all the time, I'll get Jasper or Emmett-- Jasper to hunt whatever and bring it to me, I'll get my food and be back." he said hugging her gently. If he knew it hurt him so much when he left her, he would try to do it less and less now, to make the pain no existent. Edward would not have Bella hurt anymore.

When he started about not going hunting she sighed slightly, "Edward I'm perfectly capable of surviving without you for a few hours while you hunt. You're not asking Jasper, or Emmett, or anyone else for that matter, to go hunting for you. And besides it's more fun having you make up for being away." She smiled kissing his lips lightly.

Edward smiled as he kissed her, but pulled away for a moment, raising a finger to her lips before she could protest. "I know you do. By the way, I've only just started to make up for my big leave." he said. He moved his finger away from her lips and place it on her back as he leaned down, their lips met and her kissed her passionately.

Her lips pouted under his finger as he pulled away, but her eyes stayed on his. She laughed slightly as he spoke, "Oh really?" She grinned as he kissed her again, her eyes closing as the kiss continued.

He rubbed her back gently as he did. He smiled, enjoying the moments as their lips touched. His cold hands sending tingles down her spine as they moved along her back, her hands moved from the back of his neck, one resting on his cheek the other on his chest. He slowly began to move his lips over to her cheek and down to her neck. He kissed along her collarbone, and waited for her heart to stop racing. As his lips moved from hers and towards her neck however, her heart, instead of calming down, raced faster. Her breaths became shallower, as his cold, gentle lips moved along her collarbone. Though the hand which rested on his cheek guided his face back towards hers, their lips meeting again as she kissed him passionately.

Edward couldn't stop himself. He knew he should stop, she could get hurt. But he couldn't, knowing that this would be making up a lot for what he had missed. His lips met her again and his hand moved to her cheek, his cold hand felt like melting as it touched her warm cheek. It was soft as a lamb's wool, he could let his hand leave her cheek. His other arm pulled her gently onto his body. Her body seemed to warm his cold one, sending it through a fire as she kissed back. He didn't protest, he like the feel of human warmth. His hand left her cheek and found its way to her hair, pulling gently on a few strands as he continued to push his lips to hers.

Her heart raced in her chest, her breaths became even more shallow as their kiss continued. Finally she had to pull apart for a moment to take a breath, the oxygen flooding into her lungs. She smiled at him, still taking slightly deep breaths into her body. She hated her humanity in that moment, her stupid need for oxygen had broken the moment. A moment she wasn't sure he'd let happen again, when he was out of it. Edward was far too sensible sometimes. But she consoled herself with the thought that soon, she wouldn't need to stop to breathe. She wouldn't be as breakable, so he wouldn't need to stop. Another moment and she kissed his lips lightly again.

Edward let out a heavy sigh as she pulled away. He had gotten carried away, as he did sometimes. He was grateful Bella needed air, because he probably wouldn't come back to if she didn't have to breathe. He chuckled quietly as she kissed him once again, he kissed back, but not as passionately. He pulled away again and sighed gently, rubbing her cheek with the back of her fingers.

"If you didn't have to breathe just then, I probably wouldn't of stopped." he whispered, pulling her gently to his chest. He knew she would take that as a bad thing, but he was frighten he would end up killing her before she became indestructible. He sighed again, a sigh of relief now. He couldn't wait for that, not worry about crushing he fragile body. He wasn't looking forward to her being stronger then him though, and the fact that she was giving up her soul just to be with him. That what he found unfair about the whole situation. He wouldn't let her know that though.

"I know." She muttered sourly. _Stupid lungs. Stupid Oxygen_. She thought to herself, chewing on the inside of her cheek slightly. His fingers traced absent minded patterns on his chest through his shirt. Her head tilted to one side as she looked at him, a smile flashing across her face. She wouldn't have to wait for the blinding agony of the change before they got too carried away. That was her single, solitary demand when she'd agreed to marry him. A human honeymoon. She bit her bottom lip slightly, before she kissed him gently again, before resting her chin on her hands which laid on his chest.

Edward held her to his chest and closed his eyes. He began to hum her song and turn her so she was on her bed once again. Once he got through it, he face filled with wondering, trying to remember something. His eyes opened quickly, remembering of her tell him about her nightmares. "Bella." he whispered quietly, hoping he didn't wake her. He was sure she wasn't asleep yet, it was only early.

She'd closed her eyes and allowed him to move her back onto the bed, shuffling her body into his. "Yes Edward?" She responded to his question, wondering what was on his mind now. If it was yet another question about whether or not she was sure she wanted to marry him, she had half a mind to tell him that she had actually changed her mind. Not that she'd mean it, but it might shush him for a while. She turned her face to look at him, her eyes quickly scanning over his angular face and ending on those golden, soft amber eyes.

Edward smiled back as she looked into his eyes, he looked down into her big chocolate brown eyes and smiled. He lifted his hand to the bottom on her chin and held it in his hand, making sure she wouldn't move. He couldn't resist to give her a small peck on the lips. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." he explained.

"You never have to apologize for kissing me Edward." She laughed.

"What I wanted to ask though, have you had any nightmares since I've returned, I remember you telling me about having them before I came back, but have you had any since?" he asked, letting go of her chin, moving it towards her hair, wrapping a few strands around his finger gently

Her smile faded slightly as he asked about her nightmares. She frowned slightly as she thought about his question, "No. No nightmares as such. Why?" She asked wondering why he was asking her this, curiosity filling her face.

Edward sighed. He was afraid of the answered. "I was hoping there would be. This probably means they are going to come back every time I leave now." he cuddled into her.

"I was going to go to North California this weekend with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. They are apparently having a bad mountain lion problem. But if your going to have nightmares again, maybe I shouldn't go too far. A mountain lion from Forks is just as good as a Northern California one." he whispered cuddling her into his chest again. He wouldn't let Bella go through any pain anymore, well any pain that wasn't necessary. He make a short day trip to the mountains and find some, get enough to last him and then come back before Bella went to sleep. That way there would be no chance of the nightmares, or pain.

"Edward." She sighed quietly. "Go with the rest of them. Enjoy yourself. I'll be fine. Honest." He could be infuriating at times. But as Alice had pointed out he did have a tendency to be a tad over-protective. But if he was away this weekend then that meant she could take a trip down to La Push. She could see Jacob. Her smile came back to her face.

"Besides, I'm going to be working this weekend, I'll have plenty to occupy myself with." Well, that at least was true, she was working this weekend. As for occupying herself, her motorbike hadn't been ridden in a while...

"You sure?" Edward asked as he nestled into Bella once again. "And that's good. At least you don't have to think about me while your gone. You'll be to busy." he replied in a way that he knew she would understand that he meant it in a good way. He would have to get that Porsche sooner then this weekend then, he needed Alice to babysit Bella while he was gone. He was sure she would try to go off to La Push. He sighed a quiet sigh and gently stroked her hair, humming her lullaby gently as he did.

"I'm positive." She laughed, running her fingers gently up and down his arms. She looked up into his eyes, "I'll still be thinking about you." She smiled.

"I can't help but think about you, whatever I'm doing. But I'd rather think of you off having a good time with your family, than stuck near Forks because you feel guilty about the past few months." She spoke softly, watching her fingers as she finished speaking.

Edward gently pulled her closer, moving her head down to her shoulder again. "Again. I am sorry. I know, I'll stop for tonight, but I will never forgive myself for what I did to you." he whispered. He stroked her back for a moment the pulled away from her, looking down at her heart shaped face. He smiled softly and lowered his lips onto hers. He pulled back shortly after and his smile became crooked.

_Never_. That word had more meaning when you knew just how long Edward would be able to berate himself for this. "Edward..." She sighed, she wasn't about to start an argument tonight. Not after everything she'd one today.

"So, what now?" he asked. He was well aware she wasn't ready for sleep yet. She hadn't gotten a full night's sleep since he had gotten back, he was sure it was unhealthy for her.

"Now?" She smiled looking up at him. Holding her head up off the bed slightly she pressed her lips to his. "I have no idea." She laughed, once again her lips found his, though they were more passionate this time. Her arms snaked around his neck her fingers drawing circles on the cool skin on his neck.

Edward smiled gently as she kissed him. His hand made its way to the her hips, puling them closer to his. "Apparently you do." he whispered lightly, a soft laugh escaped his lips before he placed them back. He would make sure he wouldn't lose himself again, he was sure he was going to. Her beauty, her smell, her lips, they were to hard to resist. He heard her heart racing again and came back. He moved his lips away from hers and placed his head on her heart and smiled.

"Its beating faster then a humming bird's wings. I'd better stop for a moment, I wouldn't want our hearts to break on us." he whispered, laughing. Our hearts. He said that because he had told her once that he had given his dead heart to her, for her to keep. If her heart died, so would his, well, he would. He kept his ear to her heart, listening intently to it

"Don't worry, no heart attacks are pending." She grinned, kissing the top of his head. Edward let out a laugh. He pulled away a moment later and looked into Bella's eyes. They were spectacular, one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Better then the seven wonders of the earth. He raised his hand gently to her cheek and smiled crookedly. He sighed gently and pulled her into his arms.

"Bella darling, are you ever going to get a good night's sleep?" he asked, laughing gently. His finger slid to the back of her neck and gently traced a figure eight back and forth.

"I will this weekend when there's nothing better to do." She smiled at him, another shiver flying down her spine as his icy finger drew patterns on the warm skin on the back of her neck. She looked into his eyes, almost losing herself in the now warm golden irises. But, she was dragged back out of them by the need to blink.

"Do you know what? Anyone would think you prefer me asleep to awake, the amount of time you spend trying to get me asleep." She laughed, kissing his lips gently.

Edward kissed her back gently. "I'm just looking out for your well being darling." he said, shifting in his arms gently.

"Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love." he whispered in her ear, trying to send her off to sleep. He slowly hummed her lullaby, hoping she would finally drift off to sleep. But he knew Bella too well, and was sure she would protest.

"But I'm not tired." she protest turning to him. She looked up at him, and it was hard for him not to notice the perfect curls, the perfect heart shaped face, the soft rosy cheeks and of course, the wondrous big brown eyes.

"Bella Swan, you are very beautiful." he said quietly. "And I love you." he said, staring lovingly into her eyes.

"Edward Cullen, you are a pathological liar, I swear. But I love you too. More than you'll ever know." She grinned her hand running back up his cheek and into her hair as her lips crushed themselves onto his, almost as if they were hungry for the cooling effect his skin understandably had on hers.

"Liar?" Edward laughed. "Bella darling, you're the most beautiful person I have ever met. More then any vampire I know as well. Don't you say I'm a liar for saying you are beautiful. I'll agree with anything else, but really, you are truly beautiful. And I love you more. Your love for me is like one tree in my forest." he laughed and gently shoved his face into her hair. He smelled her sweet scent and his body relaxed again, as it always did when he smelt her. It was his heroine, after all.

"I only tell you you're a liar when you lie, Edward." She laughed, her hand running from his hair down the back of his neck, down his arm and ended drawing swirls and other random patterns across the skin of his palm.

"You can't know that Edward. I love you more. So there!" She laughed kissing him lightly once more, though when he'd said she was the most beautiful person he'd ever met one image in particular had swum into view in her mind. The most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on, Rosalie.

She sighed slightly at the thought that appeared with the image, and not for the first time, why did Edward seem indifferent to Rose's beauty when every other person on the planet who was not madly in love, and sometimes even then, couldn't deny it?

"What's wrong Bella? Tell me what you are thinking about." he asked her, tilting his head gently, his eyebrow raised.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about..." She swallowed slightly, then smiled knowing how odd her thought would seem, "...about Rosalie, actually." She laughed slightly as she looked into his face, worried as usual.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "Bella darling, I do agree, Rosalie is beautiful, but am I with her right now? No, I'm with you, correct? When I first spotted you I do agree, you were just another girl for me. But then I tried to read your mind, and it wouldn't let me. I kept trying and it just didn't work. It annoyed the hell out of me. Then in biology, I smelt your blood, and it was the sweetest smell I've ever smelt. I was trying to figure out away to kill you and the rest of the class without getting found out the whole first class. But then once I got passed all that, and I couldn't help but stay close, I became very protective of you." he explained, gently stroking her cheek as he did.

"Bella, to you, you are just one star in a sky a millions, for me, you the only star I see." he whispered gently in her ear. He turned to her face and smiled crookedly, kissing her gently.

"And for the record, your wrong Bella. I love you more then anything. And that's the end of it." he smiled playfully at her.

"I don't think Emmett would appreciate it if you started chasing after Rosalie. Do you? Come to think of it neither would I." She laughed.

Edward smiled. "I can already see the Volvo now, tore to bits right outside the house. But you, what would you do? Try to kill off Rosalie?" he grinned fiercely, laughing along with Bella.

"No, I wouldn't be foolish enough to try and kill Rose. And I never said I'd do anything, did I? I just said I wouldn't be best pleased." She spoke quietly, thinking for a moment.

Edward smiled. "I'm glad, that Rosalie is a fierce one. I might kill her if she tried anything." he laughed gently, watching her think.

"So let me get this straight, you first took an interest in me, because my mind was stubborn and kept you out? Oh, and the fact that you wanted to kill me every time you saw me, right?" She smiled, her hand resting on his cheek.

"And yes. At first, when you were ten feet away from me in the cafeteria, it was a little different, you were just interesting. Biology, it was a little harder to ignore you. And the fact that I wanted to kill you drew me closer to you, in turned out for the better, didn't it?" he smiled crookedly down at her. He laughed gently.

"I still don't completely believe you, but..." She shrugged slightly, they were both too stubborn to give in.

"And I can't help it if you have selective blindness, can I?" She grinned up at him, her heart missing a beat as their lips met.

"My blindness is pretty great isn't it?" he laughed,

"It did turn out for the better, and it's beneficial to me that you have your blindness." She grinned, kissing him passionately.

"I'm never wrong Edward. I know I love you the most. Subject dropped." She laughed, running her hand through the side of his hair, her eyes fixed on his as she kissed him gently. A large snore could be heard from the other room.

"We should learn to be more quieter. We're going to wake up Charlie." he whispered against her lips as she kissed him. His hands fell to her hips again, moving her closer to his body.

She moved her body closer to his, "Charlie can sleep through anything." She smiled, running her hand through his hair once more.

"What would you do if Charlie came in here right now? That I was so distracted that I didn't even hear his thoughts or him getting up to come and bash my head out?" he whispered gently on her neck.

She thought for a moment, closing her eyes, as she imagined what she would do if Charlie happened upon them now. She smiled a little before she answered, "Probably laugh." She grinned moving her head slightly so his lips met hers, "After all he knows we're _engaged_ now..." She sighed slightly as she said the word 'engaged', but this time it was a happy, contented sigh. Her dad would just have to get over it, if he ever found out that is.

"Bella I love you, so sleep, for soon, you will sleep no more, but don't be afraid, we'll find other things to do in the night." he smiled playfully, stroking her stomach. He began to hum her lullaby, know she needed some help going into her slumber. She yawned gently, turning over, but still close enough to his body for her liking. Then laying back on her pillow she closed her eyes, her head leaning into his chest as she allowed sleep to overcome her.

"Night." She whispered sleepily, "Love you."

Edward smiled and gently pressed Bella to his chest as she said goodnight. "Goodnight my Bella, I love you, always." he said gently. He leaned his hand on hers, closing his eyes gently, as if he was going to sleep as well. He looked out the window, the moon could been seen from the window, a crescent moon. He gently stroked Bella's stomach. He couldn't believe the past couple of days, they had been so wonderful, so unbelieving in a way. How much had happened, for the good of it all of course. He lowered his lips of her forehead. "Love you. Always."

She smiled as he wished her goodnight, but was asleep before he kissed her forehead. Her breathing had slowed into a rhythmic pattern, slow and steady. Her heartbeat had returned to normal. Dreams washed through her mind, varying topics of course, the wedding, the honeymoon, then...

_Edward was in the kitchen, making her breakfast. "Morning dear." she called sitting down to a large plate of eggs and ham. "Morning darling." he said back, cleaning the dishes. She was half way through her meal before she looked up at him. "Edward, honey, I thought you said traditional vampires couldn't be out when the sun is up." she said curiously. "Oh, right you are." said Edward, looking out the window into the sunlight, suddenly bursting into flames in front of her. "Sorry Bella." he said before turning into ashes._

She sat bolt upright a sheen of cold sweat along her forehead, her hair sticking to it. Her breathing ragged and quick. She looked around her frantically, checking that all it had been was a nightmare. Her rational mind started to return as her breathing slowed slightly, it would never happen, Edward wouldn't let her harm anyone, least of all her dad. Speaking of Edward...she looked round her eyes searching for him.

But he wasn't there, no note, no nothing. It had all been a dream.

**Author's Note: I told you there would be a twist by chapter twelve. 'WHAT A TWIST!' Believe me, this isn't the end to it. Loads more to come. **


End file.
